


Small Bump

by storming_wolf



Series: Mea Vita Amabit [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, Drunk Sex, M/M, Morning After, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Post-Banquet, Soulmates, Unplanned Pregnancy, banquet au, more characters will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storming_wolf/pseuds/storming_wolf
Summary: Yuri's life has been filled with small bumps preventing him from accomplishing his goals and following his dreams, but he never expected one of them to be the one on his stomach.After a drunken encounter at the Grand Prix Final banquet, Yuri and Viktor try to make something more out of a one night stand. When an unexpected illness leads to Yuri's failure at National's, Viktor comes to make sure he's okay, but their lives get turned upside down when they learn Yuri is pregnant.It was no mistake, but rather, a very happy accident.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written Omegaverse fic before, so I apologise if it's not to par with 'standard' omegaverse. The main purpose of this fic is to set base for a fic I planned for the future. I hope you enjoy nonetheless! (Russian and Japanese words are written in Roman characters because I know not everyone can read them and it can get annoying when you're faced with a Куча дерьма like this. Translations are in the bottom notes. I will apologise ahead of time for any improper uses of Russian, as I have limited knowledge. I am learning Japanese right now, so hopefully that will be better presented than my Russian.

Viktor hated the obligatory banquet following competitions. He usually made a mad dash to leave as soon as possible, but when he saw him, he wanted nothing more than to stay with him forever.

The poor boy was drunk out of his mind, and surely wouldn’t remember a single moment of the night’s events.

Viktor had heard of Katsuki Yuuri before. The number one figure skater in Japan, the late-bloomer who had succumb to the pressures of his first Grand Prix and placed sixth. Viktor had been intrigued by the mysterious boy who didn’t have as much as a twitter profile. He had only seen national competition videos of him, and a few practice videos that the Thai skater Phichit Chulanont had uploaded.

He was drawn to the way his body moved on the ice, and as the very drunk Japanese omega marched over to Viktor, the Russian was frozen and breathless. He clung to Viktor, grinding and slurring in Japanese.

“Be my coach, Viktoooor!”

They were drunk. They had fun. They fell in love. Mistakes were made.

Yuuri woke up the morning after the banquet with the worst hangover of his life and no recollection of the night before. He didn't want to open his eyes and deal with the consequences of his heavy drinking, but then he felt someone stir in bed next to him. His eyes snapped open to find none other than Viktor Nikiforov lying in bed next to him. And they were both naked.

Yuuri didn’t have time to panic as his stomach began to eject whatever was in it. His sprinted for the bathroom as Viktor was awoken by him getting out of bed. He rubbed his aching head and reached for his bedside table to find some pain reliever when he heard someone get sick.

The previous nights events started to come back to Viktor. Viktor ran for the bathroom to find Yuuri rubbing his temples as he flushed the toilet.

“Yuuri?”

Yuuri froze as he saw a very naked Viktor standing in the doorway. He shyly covered himself up, blushing as Viktor held out a hand.

“Let’s sleep off the hangover, we can talk when we’re more coherent,” Viktor said softly. Yuuri remained on the floor, covering himself. Viktor grabbed a robe and handed it to the younger omega, who bowed in thanks as he pulled it on. Viktor pulled on his pants as they returned to the bed, Viktor giving him the pain reliever before they fell asleep again.

Yuuri awoke a few hours later to find Viktor nowhere in sight. He started to think it had all been a dream until Viktor entered the room with a tray of food.

“I don’t know what you like to eat, but I got us both rassolnik. It’s good for hangovers,” Viktor said. He sat next to Yuuri in an awkward silence as they ate the soup.

“W-What happened last night?” Yuuri asked. Viktor bit his lip as he looked at Yuuri.

“You got drunk at the banquet. You were dancing against the other skaters, you even danced on the pole with Chris. And we danced together too, and it was the most fun I ever had at a banquet,” Viktor said with a smile, Yuuri noticing it fall. “We shared a lot more drinks after that, and I don’t really remember what happened after.”

“Oh,” Yuuri said softly. He was retreating within himself.

“Yuuri?” Viktor spoke just as soft. “I’m sorry.”

“N-No, Viktor, I’m sorry. I was irresponsible and stupid and a failure,” Yuuri started crying. Viktor could feel his heart break as he took the crying boy into his arms.

“No, you have nothing to apologise for. I knew you were already quite drunk, and I stupidly allowed you to drink even more with me,” Viktor said. “If you forgive me, I want a chance to do this the correct way. I feel close to you Yuuri, even though I don't fully remember our night, it was the best night of my life because it was with you.”

“You don't mean that,” Yuuri said.

“I do,” Viktor replied. He couldn't explain the feeling he had deep in his heart, like he had been searching for the other part of himself and he had finally found it in the man shying away from him. “Let's start over, yeah? Last night never happened.”

“Viktor-”

“I'm Viktor Nikiforov, pleased to make your acquaintance,” Viktor kissed his hand, making Yuuri chuckle.

“I'm Yuuri Katsuki,” Yuuri played along as he dried his tears.

“So, Yuuri Katsuki, tell me about yourself. Where are you from? What rink do you skate at? What do you do for fun? I want to know everything about you,” Viktor said.

They spent most of the day just talking. Yuuri was shy and nervous at first, sheepishly admitting to being Viktor’s number one fan. Viktor found it cute.

As their hangovers wore away, Viktor insisted on taking Yuuri sight seeing around Sochi. Yuuri was unable to find some of his clothes, so Viktor gave him some of his. They had to stop quite a few times to take pictures with fans, but finally managed to settle down and get some food.

“Have you ever had blini?” Viktor asked. Yuuri shook his head no as Viktor took his hand and led him into a restaurant. “You’re going to love it? Do you want some tea?”

“Yeah, I love tea,” Yuuri said. Viktor ordered for them in Russian, Yuuri blushing as he heard Viktor speak his native language. The waitress returned with their tea and told Viktor it'd be a few minutes for their food.

“So what is blini?” Yuuri asked.

“It's kind of like a crepe,” Viktor said as he took his cup of tea and reached for the jam on the table. Yuuri stared in horror as Viktor put the jam in his tea. “What's wrong?”

“What are you doing to your tea?!” Yuuri exclaimed.

“Sweetening it? Do they not sweeten tea in Japan?” Viktor asked.

“Not with jam!” Yuuri said, still in shock.

“Try it,” Viktor said.

“No, no way,” Yuuri said. Viktor gave him puppy dog eyes that could compete with Makkachin’s. Viktor whimpered as he pushed the tea to Yuuri. _I look up to this guy?!_

He reluctantly took the cup and took a sip, scrunching his face at the taste. He shook his head no and gave the tea back to Viktor.

“When you're in Japan for World’s, I'll make you tea the traditional way,” Yuuri said.

“So you want to continue seeing me?!” Viktor asked excitedly. Yuuri smiled at him and blushed.

“Of course,” Yuuri looked down at his hands. “You are my idol after all…was that weird?”

Viktor chuckled and smiled at Yuuri as he lifted his head with his finger so they were staring eye to eye.

“I think it's adorable,” Viktor said. Yuuri smiled as they got their food and continued talking over lunch. They got back to the hotel, hand in hand. They had spent half of the day together, just talking and being themselves. As Viktor saw Yuuri glance at his watch, he frowned. He wanted more time, he wanted more Yuuri. He knew they had just met, but deep down, he knew his feelings for Yuuri were strong and real. He had never felt that way before.

“I have to get going soon,” Yuuri said sadly as they got to Viktor’s room. “I have to leave pretty early.”

“Before you do,” Viktor said, taking his hand. “What do you want me to be to you. A friend? Your lover?”

“I want you to be Viktor,” Yuuri said. Viktor smiled and kissed him softly.

“As long as Viktor gets to do that,” Viktor said. Yuuri smiled and wrapped his arms around the Russian.

“I’d like that,” Yuuri said. Viktor slipped his training jacket over his shoulders.

“You can give it back to me when we compete against each other at Worlds,” Viktor said. “It's in Japan, so maybe you can show me your home country then.”

“It's a date,” Yuuri agreed.

“I’ll see you at Worlds.”

Viktor kissed him one last time.

* * *

 

 **_Viktor:_ ** Yuuri! It's Viktor! You're probably on your flight but I wanted to wish you safe travels ❤️

 **_Viktor:_ ** I can't wait for Nationals! I'm going to skate my free program thinking of you ❤️

 **_Viktor:_ ** what's the Japanese version of lyubovnik? Google says koibito. But that's what you are to me ❤️

Yuuri smiled as he read the messages once he landed back in Detroit.

“You seem quite happy,” Celestino commented as they got their bags.

“I'm just...hopeful for once. And I feel like I can do great at nationals and redeem myself from this failure,” Yuuri said.

“That's what I wanted to hear,” Celestino said. “I'll see you and Phichit tomorrow morning. Let's hope he wasn't slacking while we were away.”

Yuuri nodded as he caught a cab for his and Phichit’s dorm. He replied to Viktor on his way to the dorm.

 **_Yuuri:_ ** The flight was long, but I did get some rest. I can't wait to watch your programme! Our nationals are at the same time, but i'll try my hardest to watch and stay focused. And that word means lover in Japanese.

 **_Viktor:_ ** I'm glad you're home safe!! Video call me when you can!

 **_Yuuri:_ ** Once I get settled in, I'll call you

Yuuri smiled at the thought of _Viktor_ being excited to talk to him. He tried to calm himself and remind himself that Viktor was just a person like him, but he couldn't help the excitement that was building. However, he could tell it was a different excitement than he was used to. A romantic excitement.

The dorm was empty, so Yuuri assumed Phichit was at the rink. He looked at the couple posters of Viktor he had on the wall and blushed. To think he had actually slept with him? And to have him see him as a romantic interest?

Yuuri was overwhelmed, but his heart was pounding with love, not idolisation.

His phone began ringing and he saw Viktor’s name on the screen. He quickly and carefully tore down the posters and answered the call.

“Allo Yuuri!” Viktor said with a smile.

“Hi Viktor,” Yuuri smiled back.

“I got excited and couldn’t wait for you to call,” Viktor said. “What are you doing?”

“I just got to my dorm,” Yuuri said, hearing a bark on Viktor’s end of the call.

“Makkachin, vstrechay Yuuri!” Viktor called out. The screen was filled with a ball of brown fur. “This is Makkachin.”

Yuuri felt a twinge of pain as he saw Viktor’s beloved poodle, reminded of his own late Vicchan. Viktor noticed Yuuri’s lip quiver.

“Is everything alright?” Viktor asked, his voice filled with concern.

“I-I have a poodle just like Makkachin,” Yuuri said. “Or had. He passed away during the final.”

“Oh, my Yuuri, I had no idea,” Viktor said, suddenly feeling even worse for the events of the banquet, knowing Yuuri was probably drinking the pain of losing his dog and losing the final. He wanted to inquire about it, but they agreed to leave the banquet at the banquet.

“I’ve had him since I was 12. His name was Viktor, actually,” Yuuri said with a soft smile. “We all called him Vicchan. He was my best friend, but when I turned 18, I had to leave him in Japan when I moved to Detroit. My family took care of him and sent me lots of pictures and updates, I even got to video chat with him. He loved steamed buns and running on the beach.”

Yuuri was crying freely now as he remembered Vicchan.

“I wish I was there to dry your tears,” Viktor said. Makkachin licked the screen. “Makka is licking your tears away, see?”

“Thank you Makkachin,” Yuuri said as he wiped his tears. “Vicchan would do that if he saw me crying.”

“Makka does that too,” Viktor said. “Maybe after Worlds, you could come to Saint Petersburg and meet her.”

“I’d like that a lot,” Yuuri said. Viktor filled Yuuri in on how practice went for the day, since it was night for Viktor. Yuuri, still used to the Russian time zone, felt himself dosing off along with Viktor as they talked about everything and nothing.

This went on for weeks. Viktor would constantly text Yuuri throughout the day, much to the dismay of Yakov. During Yuuri’s lunch break, he talked with Viktor until he fell asleep, and Viktor would do the same for Yuuri at breakfast.

Phichit was excited for Yuuri, wanting to know every detail of their budding relationship. Yuuri told him almost everything, except about the banquet. He was really trying to forget what he didn’t even remember.

Yuuri boarded the plane to Japan and sent Viktor a message once he was settled.

 **_Yuuri:_ ** I’m on the plane for Japan. Please watch me, I’m going to skate for you Viktor.

* * *

 

 **_Viktor:_ ** Are you okay?

 **_Viktor:_ ** Do you want to talk about it?

 **_Viktor:_ ** I'm going to call you as soon as I finish skating

Yuuri stared down at his phone with tears in his eyes. So Viktor had seen his failure? He had let everyone, especially Viktor, down.

Yuuri boarded the plane ready to take on Nationals with complete confidence, but found himself spending most of the flight in the bathroom getting sick. He didn’t get any sleep on the flight, and the nausea stayed with him through the night, keeping him up.

Celestino insisted he skip out on practice in hopes his illness would go away, but the day of the short, it came back and it showed in his performance. Yuuri was in 11th after the short.

He refused to skip out on another practice, even though he felt more exhausted than he had ever felt before. He couldn’t land a single jump cleanly during practice due to his fatigue. He knew he was lucky to even move up to 9th after the free, but that still meant his season was over.

He wouldn't qualify for Four Continents or Worlds.

_“I'll see you at Worlds.”_

Surely he could go just as a spectator, but Yuuri was embarrassed to even show his face to the skating world after his performance. As he and Celestino made their way to the hotel, they were bombarded by press asking what had caused Yuuri’s poor performance.

“Yuuri has been ill throughout Nationals,” Celestino simply replied. Of course, the press followed by questioning if being ill was his excuse at the Grand Prix Final, but Yuuri’s nausea picked that moment to return. He raced for the nearest garbage can and got sick again. Celestino shooed the press away and checked on Yuuri.

“You still don’t have a fever. You really should be seeing a doctor though," Celestino said. “Why don’t you visit your family until classes start back up? You could go see your doctor then.”

“You’re right…” Yuuri said. He looked at his feet. “Do you still want to be my coach?”

“Of course Yuuri. You’re one of my best students. We all have our off days. It was your first big international event at the Final, and you were ill today. I won’t stop being your coach because you lost a couple competitions. I just want you to rest up before we start working on your jumps for next season,” Celestino said. Yuuri nodded and followed his coach back to the hotel. When he got to his room, his phone rang and Viktor’s face appeared on the screen.

“Are you okay?” Viktor asked. “You threw up in front of the press, I just saw the tweet.”

“I'm sorry,” Yuuri said as he sobbed.

“Don't cry, dorogoy. You skated beautifully, I loved your performance,” Viktor tried to comfort him.

“It was horrible!” Yuuri said. “My season is over!”

“You can't skate your best if you're sick, and you did amazing given those circumstances,” Viktor said.

“Congratulations,” Yuuri said softly. “You got another gold just in time for your birthday.”

“Thank you,” Viktor said. “I'm proud of you, Yuuri. You skated your best. I'd give you a million gold medals if I could.” Yuuri smiled.

“I'm going to go back home before I head back to Detroit,” Yuuri said.

“You could get a head start on next season perhaps? Start working on your quads,” Viktor said with a smile.

“I don’t know,” Yuuri replied, looking down at his feet. “Maybe it’s time to retire.”

“Me too,” Viktor said after a long silence.

“What?” Yuuri asked.

“Maybe I should retire too. I’m 27, and I’m not getting any younger. Maybe it’s time for me to settle down, perhaps with a recently retired Japanese omega,” Viktor teased.

“No, you can’t retire!” Yuuri said.

“Then neither can you!” Viktor said simply. “If I come and help you with your jumps, will you consider staying in for another season?”

“In the off chance you can come and coach me, then I’ll consider it,” Yuuri said, knowing there was no way Viktor’s coach would let him. “I’m going to pack. I’ll talk to you later?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Viktor said.

Viktor helped more than Yuuri thought he would. Even though he didn't know how to deal with Yuuri’s anxiety, he always seemed to know what to say and do for him to feel at least a little better.

Yuuri fought his illness the entire trip to Hasetsu. Minako met him at the train station and was her usual chipper self as she filled him in on everything that had changed about Hasetsu since he left. They got to the onsen and Yuuri had a long overdue reunion with his parents, his mother telling him to get settled while she prepared katsudon for him.

Yuuri hadn’t received a message or call from Viktor all morning. He was pretty upset about it, and visiting Vicchan’s memorial didn’t help his sadness levels.

His family asked him a million questions about how things were with him, Yuuri was disinterested in conversation as he asked to be excused from dinner once he finished. He considered going for a late night jog to clear his mind, but as he got to the lobby he was greeted by a large poodle tackling him and licking his face. He laughed as he pet the dog.

“She looks just like our Vicchan, eh?” Toshiya asked. “She belongs to a good looking foreigner.”

“She reminds me of Makkachin,” Yuuri chuckled, the dog barking twice in confirmation. “Where is her owner?!”

“Arigato gozaimasu,” Viktor bowed to Hiroko as he spoke his broken Japanese. “Yura!”

 

“Viktor!” Yuuri ran to Viktor and hugged him. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you. I couldn’t wait any longer,” Viktor said, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Hiroko and Toshiya looked at the exchange going on between the guest and their son.

“Mom, Dad, this is Viktor Nikiforov,” Yuuri said. “We met back in Sochi.”

“Is this the same Viktor Nikiforov you have po-”

“Okaasan!” Yuuri cut her off, blushing. “Kare no mae ni wanai!”

“We’ll leave you and Vicchan to reunite, we can meet formally over breakfast,” Hiroko said with a smile.

“What are you doing here?” Yuuri asked. “I’m happy to see you too, but your coach will kill you!”

“You felt distressed,” Viktor said. “I know it sounds weird since we haven’t bonded, but I can feel your distress. I was hoping I could make you feel better. Are you still ill?”

“Well, I haven’t gotten sick since I left Osaka,” Yuuri said.

“I'm excited to see where you train, where you live, I want to learn everything there is about you!” Viktor beamed excitedly.

“Can we learn how I sleep first?” Yuuri asked. Viktor nodded, his face in a wide smile. Yuuri smiled. His whole life, he imagined Viktor was some sort of charismatic sex god, but in reality, he was like an excitable puppy most of the time.

Yuuri led Viktor and Makkachin to his room. “The bed is a bit small, I can get you a proper room if you want-”

“No, I want to sleep with you,” Viktor insisted. Yuuri pulled Viktor into bed with him, chuckling as they tried to squeeze into the small mattress. Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri and pulled him into a soft kiss. Yuuri nestled into Viktor’s chest, pulling him even closer.

“Sleep well my love,” Viktor whispered.

Viktor followed behind Yuuri, still half asleep, as Yuuri led him to the kitchen.

“Ohayo~” he greeted his family. As he stepped foot in the kitchen, the smell of natto hit his nose and he stopped dead in his tracks. He dropped Viktor’s hand and made a dash for the bathroom.

Viktor, now fully awake, went after him, hearing him throw up as he entered the bathroom.

“Are you okay Yuuri?” Viktor asked. Yuuri shook his head.

 

“I normally can stomach that stuff, but I don’t even want to smell it right now,” Yuuri said.

“Yuuri? Vicchan? Is everything alright?” Hiroko asked from the other side of the door. Viktor helped Yuuri up and to the door.

“I think my stomach is still a little uneasy,” Yuuri said. “I don’t think I can stomach natto right now.”

“I’m sorry Yuu-chan. I forgot you weren’t feeling well. How about I bring some miso to your room?”

“That sounds good,” Yuuri said, leading Viktor back to his room.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Yuuri?” Viktor asked. Yuuri nodded. “Maybe you should see a doctor?”

“I'm fine though, I don't even feel nauseous anymore. It was probably just the natto smell,” Yuuri insisted. Hiroko bought them two bowls of miso, Yuuri and Viktor enjoying it in silence.

“I feel well enough to go skating if you’re up for it,” Yuuri spoke as he neared the end of his bowl.

“Are you sure? There’s no rush, Yakov doesn’t even know I’m here, and I didn’t plan on leaving until after New Year’s,” Viktor said.

“Your coach is going to kill you!” Yuuri laughed. “I really want to go though. You’ll love Ice Castle,” Yuuri insisted. Viktor smiled.

“Let’s go then!”

Yuuri got on his old warm up outfit, digging in his still unpacked suitcase for his skating socks when Viktor caught sight of his warm-up jacket in the suitcase. He smiled and picked it up.

“Why don’t you wear this,” Viktor said. Yuuri blushed as Viktor put the jacket on his shoulders. “You look so cute in my jacket!”

Viktor placed a shy kiss on Yuuri’s lips, the younger omega turning bright pink. Nothing Viktor ever did was shy, so the kiss felt special and intimate. It was a side of Viktor he had never seen before, a side that he knew he was privileged to see.

They walked to Ice Castle, Yuuri seeing Yuuko organising the hire skates.

“Sumimasen,” Yuuri spoke softly to not startle her. She turned upon hearing his voice, but froze when she saw him wearing Viktor Nikiforov’s jacket and Viktor himself standing next to him.

“Oh my God!” Yuuko squealed. “You’re back! And Viktor!?”

“Hi, pleased to meet you,” Viktor said, extending his hand. “Yuuri told me all about you, you must be Yuuko.”

“Viktor’s going to help me with my jumps. We met in Sochi,” Yuuri said.

“Is it okay if we skate?” Viktor asked.

“Go right ahead! There’s nothing scheduled for the rest of the day, so you two can take as much time as you want,” Yuuko said. Viktor and Yuuri thanked her and sat on the benches to lace their skates.

“Why don't you warm up. I'll be right back,” Viktor said before heading back into the locker room.

Yuuri hesitated as he stepped onto the ice, doing a couple laps forwards and backwards and then practising a couple jumps. He considered running through his programme, but instead decided to run through Viktor’s.

He skated to the middle of the rink and played the music in his mind as he went through the opening, landing all the quads perfectly. Viktor watched from the door of the locker room in awe. This was the same skater that couldn't even land a triple salchow at the final?

Yuuri reached the end of the programme and stood in the ending pose breathless.

“YUURI THAT WAS AMAZING!” Viktor exclaimed, making Yuuri turn bright red. “If you skate like that I can kiss my medals goodbye.”

“T-thanks,” Yuuri blushed. “I used to copy your routines when I was younger. I did my first triple axel when I was doing your routine. It reminds me of why I started skating.”

Viktor skated into the ice over to Yuuri and lifted him into a hug.

“Viktor!! Put me down!! We're gonna-” Yuuri laughed as Viktor slipped and fell with Yuuri on top of him. They laughed and Viktor leaned in for a kiss. Yuuri blushed as he kissed Viktor again.

Viktor had kissed him before, but it felt different all of a sudden. They were lying on the ice, nose to nose, smiling and laughing. They were so in love.

 _So this is love?_ Yuuri thought.

“Show me how you moved like that,” Viktor said. “You move like the music is already inside you. Like you’re skating on the strings of a violin and playing the song with your body.”

“I just feel it. I let the music take over,” Yuuri said.

“Do you know what Stammi Vicino is about?” Viktor asked. Yuuri shook his head no. “Soulmates. It’s about finding your soulmate. I think about you when I skate it.”

They skated around, practicing jumps with Viktor giving him advice. Viktor took his hands and they skated around hand in hand

“When I let go, do a quad sal,” Viktor said. He released his hands and together they did the preparation for a sal, taking off and landing. Except Yuuri yelped when he landed.

“Yuuri?!” Viktor skated over to him.

“My ankle rolled when I landed,” Yuuri winced. “It hurts a lot.”

“Do you think you broke it?” Viktor asked.

“I don't know,” Yuuri whimpered. Viktor lifted him up and skated off the ice, quickly taking off his skates. He reached for Yuuri’s.

“No, don’t. It hurts too much,” Yuuri said.

Viktor carried Yuuri to the front where Yuuko looked panicked upon seeing Viktor carrying Yuuri. “Is he okay?” Yuuko asked.

“I hurt my ankle, can you drive us to accident and emergency?” Yuuri asked. Yukko nodded, making sure Takeshi kept watch of the rink.

Once Yuuri was checked in, Viktor carefully removed his skates to see his ankle had swollen quite a bit. A nurse came in with a clipboard.

“Yuuri? I've just got a few questions for you before we do the x-ray. You are an omega?”

“Yes,” Yuuri said.

“When was your last heat?”

“I take heat blockers, so last April,” Yuuri said.

“Are you sexually active?” She looked at Viktor knowingly.

“Yes?” Yuuri asked more than said.

“Is there any chance of pregnancy?”

“N-no? I don't think so, I mean, it was only once outside of heat,” Yuuri stuttered.

“Did you use contraceptives? Birth control? Condoms?” He looked at Viktor, who looked pale as he looked back at the omega. Viktor didn’t have any condoms in his hotel room that night.

“I don’t think so,” Yuuri said softly.

“We’ll do a pregnancy test just to be on the safe side,” she said. Viktor helped Yuuri to the bathroom and waited outside until he said he was finished, carrying him and the urine sample back to the room. The nurse dipped a test strip into the cup and waited for the results.

“Are you the father of the baby?” she spoke when she checked the test results.

Yuuri’s face drained of colour as he looked at the nurse.

“Yes,” Viktor said, biting his lip.

“I'm going to get an ultrasound tech in here to make sure the little one is okay,” the nurse said before leaving. Yuuri and Viktor sat in silence for a few moments before Viktor took his hand.

“Do you think our baby will skate for Russia or Japan?” Viktor asked. Yuuri pulled Viktor into a hug as he cried.

“I'm sorry,” He sobbed.

“Why are you sorry?” Viktor asked.

“I got pregnant,” Yuuri cried. “I ruined everything. What will the press say? How could I make a mistake like this?!”” Viktor held him and pressed a hand to his stomach.

“You didn't ruin anything my love. You're giving me a child! That’s no mistake, just a happy accident. I could've never imagined I would be a dad, and now I get to have that!” Viktor said with a smile. He kissed Yuuri gently as the nurse came in with the technician. She had Yuuri lie back and pull up his shirt, rubbing the transducer across his stomach. He was hit with sudden anxiety. He had been taking his heat blockers, that stress to not take while pregnant. He had fallen on the ice at nationals, he had fallen just now. What if he hit his stomach and done something to hurt the baby?

The technician looked at the screen, calling over the nurse and pointing to something on the screen. Yuuri knew. He had hurt the baby.

“Congratulations, it looks like you’re having twins.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the long wait between chapters, as I was finishing my Yuri cosplay for C2E2 this past weekend, and also I like consistent chapter lengths when I write and kinda set myself up with that almost 5k first chapter. My big bang for another fandom isn't even like this! I will try to get more consistent since classes end next week.
> 
> Thank you for your support (your comments made my day!) and I hope you enjoy (Translations at the end)

“What did she say?” Viktor asked. Their nurse had spoken English for them, but the technician only spoke Japanese. Yuuri shook his head.

“How am I even pregnant?! I wasn’t even in heat!” Yuuri exclaimed in Japanese.

“Yuuri, what’s going on?! Is the baby okay?!” Viktor asked frantically.

“Both babies look perfectly healthy, right on track for 6 weeks,” the nurse explained to the very confused alpha.

“Both…” Viktor started with wide eyes. “We’re having twins?”

“How am I pregnant?!” Yuuri stressed again.

“I’m not an expert on omega biology, but in rare instances, an omega’s body can go into a heat like state. This typically only happens in the presence of one’s true mate,” the nurse explained. “There’s not a lot of science behind it, mostly just stories. But I can’t think of any other reason why you could be pregnant outside of heat.”

“So you’re saying my Yuuri is my true mate?” Viktor asked, looking down at Yuuri with big eyes and his heart shaped smile. Yuuri turned bright red. Could that be true?

“We’ll give you two a moment before we take Yuuri for diagnostic imaging,” the nurse said. Before they left, the technician handed them the ultrasound pictures. Yuuri put a hand on his stomach as he looked at the grainy pictures. It didn’t look like much, just two beans resting in his stomach.

“Yuuri?” Viktor pressed his lips to his temple and rested his head on Yuuri’s. He put a hand on top of Yuuri’s and smiled down at him. “I’ll call Yakov and tell him I’m not going to compete for the rest of the season.”

“Huh?! No way! You have to compete, at least this season,” Yuuri said.

“Will you be able to come with me?” Viktor asked.

“I still needed to finish up school in Detroit,” Yuuri said. “I’ve got one more class, I’ll be done just in time for World’s.”

“You have to go to Detroit all by yourself?” Viktor asked.

“I won’t be alone, I still have Phichit,” Yuuri said. “It’s only 3 months.”

“But I don’t want to be away from you three,” Viktor whined. “What if I moved in with you and Phichit and just skated at your rink to prepare for Euros ?”

“I feel like I’ve said this a million times since you got here, your coach is actually going to grab you by the neck and murder you,” Yuuri chuckled. “We’ll be okay Vitya.” Yuuri leaned in and kissed Viktor softly.

The X-ray revealed Yuuri had only a minor sprain to his ankle. A few days of rest and he would be okay.

He was instructed to see an obstetrician when he hit 10 weeks in a month. It was set for the day before Viktor had to leave for Slovakia, so Viktor could still be there for the ultrasound.

Viktor carried Yuuri into the onsen and to his room. He propped up Yuuri’s injured ankle on a bunch of pillows.

“You should put some ice on your ankle. It will help with any pain since you can’t take pain relievers,” Viktor said.

“Mari can help you get some ice,” Yuuri said. Viktor made his way to the kitchen, seeing Mari talk with a guest.

“Hi Mari, Yuuri hurt his ankle and needs some ice,” Viktor said.

“Here, I’ll show you where we keep everything,” Mari said, leading Viktor to the kitchen. She reached in the drawer and grabbed an old furoshiki.

“So, what are your plans for my brother?” Mari asked as she piled ice onto the cloth.

“I hope to become his mate, if that’s what he wants. Right now, I just want to go at his pace, no matter how fast or slow that may be,” Viktor replied nervously. He didn’t feel it was his place to mention the pregnancy to Yuuri’s family, not until they discussed things further.

“I’m sure Yuuri would mate you now if he could. He’s been in love with you since he was 12,” Mari said with a laugh as she tied the cloth and handed it to Viktor. “Put a towel down because it’s going to melt through the cloth. And don’t hurt my brother, okay? He’s an emotional guy, and I know this past season has been hard for him. But he’s happy with you. And you better keep it that way if you want that pretty face to stay pretty.”

“Understood,” Viktor said with a nervous smile. Surely Mari would murder him when she found out he was pregnant.

Viktor made his way back to Yuuri’s room, seeing Makkachin lying next to Yuuri as he rubbed his stomach and whispered in Japanese to the twins.

“I don’t know how we’re going to do it. My anxiety is telling me that everything is going to go horribly wrong, but we’re going to be alright,” Yuuri whispered. “I can’t wait to meet you two. 9 months feels like forever.”

“I got the ice,” Viktor said softly as to not startle Yuuri. Viktor gently placed the furoshiki on his ankle and lied down next to Yuuri, Makkachin lying on top of them on the cramped bed. Yuuri and Viktor chuckled, snuggling the fluffy poodle. Nothing could ruin the tender moment between the developing family.

Until Viktor’s phone rang.

“Allo-”

“Vitya, what the hell are you doing in Japan!” Yakov yelled.

“How did you know I was here?” Viktor asked.

“It’s all over the news, you and the Japanese skater!” Yakov said. Yuuri’s phone rang with a call from Yuuko.

“Yuuri, I’m so sorry,” Yuuko said. “The girls took pictures and videos of you and Viktor skating.”

Yuuri quickly searched the internet and clicked on the first article.

**_Love On Ice? Russia’s Viktor Nikiforov Spotted Getting Intimate with Japan’s Katsuki Yuuri_ **

_ [Video: Viktor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuuri Pair Skating! Source: sukeota3sisters] _

_ Russia’s Viktor Nikiforov was spotted skating with Japan’s Katsuki Yuuri. The two skaters, who faced off against each other for the first time at the Grand Prix Final in Sochi this past November, were skating together, even lying on the ice sharing kisses and laughs. There has been no word from either skater or their coaches on this development, but we have reached out to Yakov Feltsman, Viktor’s coach, and Celestino Clidani, Yuuri’s coach, for comment. _

“Yakov wants me to get on damage control right away,” Viktor said to Yuuri, who looked frozen. “Is everything okay?”

“I’m going to be sick,” Yuuri said. Viktor carried him to the bathroom and helped him through the latest bout of morning sickness.

“What do we do?” Yuuri asked.

“I don’t know,” Viktor said. He and Yuuri still had a lot of talking to do about the future of them having and raising the twins together, and their future as mates, not to mention the future of their skating careers. Viktor hoped they would have all of that sorted out when they told the public about their relationship, but with the world pressing them for information, they had a lot of talking to do before the morning.

Viktor helped Yuuri into bed, leaving his phone on the desk. Viktor’s phone was buzzing with notifications. He powered it down and held Yuuri closely.

“How are we going to tell our families?” Yuuri asked.

“Maybe we could announce it over dinner with your family,” Viktor said.

“What about yours? Maybe we could video chat them in so we can tell them all together?” Yuuri suggested.

“I, uh, don't have a family,” Viktor said softly. Yuuri stared at him with wide eyes as he continued. “My parents died when I was 12. They were only children and my grandparents had already passed when I was quite young. Yakov and Lilia used to coach my mom, so they took me in when they passed,” Viktor said.

“Vitya, I had no idea…” Yuuri trailed off.

“You, Makkachin, and our babies are my family now,” Viktor rubbed his small baby bump. “That's why your pregnancy is the best thing to happen to me.”

“It's going to be hard,” Yuuri said. “But I feel so happy that I'm going to have children.”

“Do you think they'll have my hair?” Viktor asked. “I hope they have my hair and your eyes. Or your hair and my eyes. Either would make me happy.”

“I hope they turn out just like you,” Yuuri said with a smile. Viktor smiled at Yuuri as he pulled him into a kiss. Yuuri cuddled into Viktor’s chest and fell asleep. Viktor pulled Yuuri’s glasses off and pressed his lips to his forehead. He pulled out his phone and took a picture of them, smiling and turning off his phone before falling asleep with Yuuri and Makkachin.

* * *

 

Viktor carried Yuuri down for dinner later that night. Yuuri was nervous as he slowly ate his food. His family had only met Viktor last night, and now he was about to announce he was pregnant by him.

“Yuu-chan? Is everything alright?” Hiroko asked.

“Y-Yeah, I think,” Yuuri said. He took a deep breath, Viktor squeezing his hand for support. “I-I have something to tell you all...about me and Viktor.”

Yuuri looked down at his hands. “Well, I know it’s going to sound impossible, but I’m pregnant.”

Everyone froze as they looked at Yuuri. He turned red as he looked down.

“I know it seems bad because Viktor and I are unmated and we just met, but we’re keeping the babies and we’re going to-”

“I’m sorry, babies?” Mari asked.

“My Yuuri is having twins!” Viktor beamed.

“Say something please,” Yuuri said.

“I’m sorry son, that was just quite a surprise,” Toshiya said.

“Right, we’re very happy for you two, and excited to be grandparents!” Hiroko beamed. “How far along are you? You must be near the end of the first trimester if your morning sickness is this bad.”

“6 weeks,” Yuuri said. “Male omega pregnancies are pretty rough, the doctor said I’ll probably be like this for the next month or two.”

“So what are you guys gonna do?” Mari asked.

“Well my season is over for the year. I was going to go finish my last class in Detroit while Viktor is in Slovakia. I want him to at least finish off the season, since I won’t be giving birth until the fall,” Yuuri explained. “We haven’t really talked about what we’re going to do after that.”

“You’re going to have to make a plan soon, Yuu-chan. You can’t travel around a lot once you start the third trimester, especially with twins,” Hiroko said.

“We’ll hopefully be settled down by April,” Viktor said. “The season will be over and Yuuri will be done with school by then.”

“Either way, we’re so excited for you two,” Hiroko said. “If you two need any help, we’re all here for you.”

“Thanks okaa-san,” Yuuri said.

“So when can we expect a wedding?”

* * *

 

Yuuri sunk into the onsen, letting the warm water relax his aching muscles. He watched from the corner of his eye as Viktor stepped into the water.

“Wow, you got to relax in this all the time growing up?” Viktor asked as he stretched out in the water.

“Yeah, it was nice after practice. I definitely missed this when I moved to Detroit,” Yuuri said. Viktor grabbed his phone and opened the camera. “We’re not allowed to take pictures in the bath, Vitya.”

“Really? But I want to take a million photos with you,” Viktor pouted. “Look at this one I took when you were sleeping!”

“Vitya! You’re worse than Phichit!” Yuuri laughed as Viktor showed him the picture. Yuuri looked at the picture fondly.

“You looked too precious,” Viktor said. “Is it okay if I post it?”

“If you want to, yeah,” Yuuri said.

**_v-nikiforov:_ ** _ Sleeping beauty <3 _

To say the internet exploded was an understatement.

Over the next week, Viktor and Yuuri were limited to what they could do. Yuuri’s morning sickness wasn't horrible, but when it did hit, it wasn't a pleasant experience. Coupled with his fatigue and injured ankle, he and Viktor spent most of their time in his room. Viktor ran through off ice practice a few times, and went to the rink once after Yuuri forced him.

It was New Year’s Eve and Viktor was excited to learn how Yuuri celebrated, even though Yuuri told him he usually stayed home and tided things around his room. He had gone to a few New Year's parties in Detroit, but his party days were definitely behind him now. He reorganised his room, hiding all of the Viktor posters he had carefully torn down when Viktor first arrived. After that, he and Viktor took a soak in the onsen and retreated to Yuuri's room to watch Studio Ghibli films on his laptop. Viktor was resting his head on Yuuri’s stomach, rubbing the small bump.

“Can you feel them move?” Viktor asked. Yuuri laughed.

“They're too tiny, only the size of blueberries. Plus they're still little embryos, I don't think they have the cells necessary to move yet,” Yuuri said.

“How do you know all that?” Viktor asked.

“I take a lot of biology,” Yuuri said. “I figured the other love in my life is animals, so I decided to study veterinary.”

“Awe, Doctor Katsuki has a cute ring to it!” Viktor said. “My Yuuri is a doctor!”

“Not quite,” Yuuri said. “I’d have to go back to school to be a doctor.”

“You would be a great doctor,” Viktor said. He softly kissed Yuuri. Yuuri smiled as he leaned deeper into the kiss. Viktor tentatively deepened the kiss, dragging his tongue across Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri opened his mouth, granting Viktor access.

“Hey guys, the toshikoshi is rea-GROSS!” Mari walked into the room, making Yuuri and Viktor jump apart. “If you're done making more babies, we're eating toshikoshi in the lounge.”

Yuuri buried his face in Viktor's chest and laughed in embarrassment. Viktor laughed with him, pressing his forehead to Yuuri’s.

“I love you,” Viktor said. Yuuri smiled softly. That was the first time he had said that. 

“I love you too," Yuuri said, pulling him into another kiss.

Yuuri’s ankle was almost completely better, so he was able to walk to the lounge with just the bandage on his ankle. The lounge had been decorated for the celebration with loads of lanterns with kanji written on them. There were two bowls of noodles on the table, Mari offering it to Yuuri and Viktor as they took a seat.

“What is this?” Viktor asked.

“Toshikoshi soba, we eat it to let go of hardships of the previous year and to cross into the New year,” Yuuri explained as he used his chopsticks to pick up some noodles. Viktor followed suit.

“Vkusno!!” Viktor exclaimed.

They finished their noodles and joined everyone else in watching Kōhaku, Yuuri playing translator for Viktor and explaining everything that was going on.

“How do you say happy New Year in Japanese?” Viktor asked when midnight grew near.

“Akemashite omedetou,” Yuuri said. “How do you say it in Russian?”

“S Novym godom,” Viktor said.

“Ichibu!” the man on the tv exclaimed. Viktor held Yuuri’s hand as the countdown started. Viktor watched Yuuri as he began to count down in Japanese with everyone else in the room.  _ He’s so beautiful. _

“San...Ni...Ichi...Akemashite omedetou!”

Viktor pulled Yuuri into a soft kiss as everyone celebrated around them. Viktor placed a hand on Yuuri’s stomach and smiled at him.

“S Novym godom.”

“Akemashite omedetou.”

* * *

 

As Yuuri and Viktor boarded the plane in Fukuoka, Yuuri knew this would be worse than the initial flight to Japan.

Yuuri had been up most of the night from his morning sickness, and the train ride to Fukuoka hadn't been much better. Viktor sat down after putting their things away and looked at his poor mate. He frowned as he placed a hand on his cheek.

“Are you going to be okay?” Viktor asked.

“The flights to Japan were rough,” Yuuri said. “I'm not so sure about the flights back.” Viktor frowned and pulled out his Makkachin plush. They left Makkachin with Yuuri's family since Yuuri couldn't have dogs in his dorm.

"Makka is here to make you feel better," Viktor said, making barking sounds as he pressed the plush to Yuuri's forehead.

As everyone boarded the plane, Yuuri rested his head on Viktor’s shoulder and tried to calm his uneasy stomach. Viktor took his hand and kissed his forehead.

Yuuri half listened to the safety instructions and clutched Viktor’s hand as the plane began to move. As they took off, Yuuri reached for the barf bag and emptied the contents of his stomach.

The first flight was from Fukuoka to Honolulu, most of which Yuuri spent getting sick. The second flight from Honolulu to Los Angeles, Yuuri managed to sleep, and the final flight from Los Angeles to Detroit, Yuuri spent getting sick again.

Viktor carried all their luggage as they walked through the airport to find Phichit holding a sign that read “Viktuuri”.

“Yuuri! How was your flight?” Phichit greeted.

“Horrible,” Yuuri sighed. “I spent most of it getting sick.”

“Oh no, you’re not still sick from Nationals are you? Haven’t you seen a doctor?” Phichit asked.

“I’ll explain it when we get to the dorm. Viktor is going to be staying with us until Euros,” Yuuri said.

“It’s nice to finally meet you Phichit. Yuuri talks highly of you,” Viktor greeted.

“You too. Let’s get Yuuri home so he can rest,” Phichit said. The drive to the dorm was silent. Once there, Viktor and Yuuri placing their things next to Yuuri’s bed before they sat across from Phichit.

“You have to promise me you won’t tell anyone what we’re about to tell you,” Yuuri said. “No posts, not text, nothing. We’re not going to tell anyone else for a couple months.”

“I won’t, I promise. What is it?” Phichit asked.

“Viktor and I...we’re expecting twins,” Yuuri said.

“What!?” Phichit exclaimed. “Oh my god, congratulations you guys! Twins?!” Yuuri smiled as Phichit hugged him.

“How far along are you?” Phichit asked.

“7 weeks,” Yuuri said.

“That's why I'm staying with Yuuri until Euros. I don't want to leave him alone,” Viktor said.

“And I don't want Viktor to stop competing,” Yuuri said.

“Don't worry Viktor, I can watch over Yuuri. I've been doing it for years now,” Phichit said.

“Do you want to see the ultrasound pictures?” Viktor enthused. Yuuri smiled as he watched Viktor and Phichit gawk over the babies.

“I'm gonna take a shower real quick guys,” Yuuri said. He gave Viktor a soft kiss before going to their bathroom. He looked in the mirror at his stomach. He had been wearing baggy clothes so you couldn't really tell he was pregnant, but without a shirt, the bump was getting obvious.

Yuuri showered and gasped when he heard the door open.

“Phichit went to the rink,” Viktor said. “Is it okay if I shower with you?”

“Y-yeah,” Yuuri stuttered.  _ Why am I so nervous? We bathed together all the time at the onsen. _

Viktor stepped into the shower as smiled, placing a hand on his stomach. “Turn around.”

Yuuri nervously spun around and felt Viktor massage his head as he lathered his hair in shampoo. Yuuri turned to face Viktor and grabbed the shampoo, reaching up and washing Viktor’s hair as well.

“So what is your class schedule like?” Viktor asked.

“I have two classes a day Monday through Thursday. I'm usually on campus from noon to 5,” Yuuri said as Viktor led him under the water stream.

“I can do some morning practice, walk you to class, and then go back to the rink until you're done for the day,” Viktor said.

“Are you sure your coach is going to be okay with this?” Yuuri asked.

“Yakov will completely understand!”

Yakov, in fact, did not.

“What do you mean you're staying in Detroit!?” Yakov yelled. Yuuri winced, almost sure he could hear the screams from Russia.

“I need to stay with Yuuri. I'll be practising every day for just as long as I would if I was in Russia,” Viktor explained.

“Taking a week to be with that omega was one thing, but you are seriously toying with your gold medal here. There's no reason you have to stay with him at all times,” Yakov said.

“Yes there is Yakov...Yuuri is pregnant,” Viktor said.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE’S PREGNANT HOW,” Yakov yelled.

“The banquet…” Viktor trailed off. “We’re having twins! Two new skaters for you to coach!”

“With the amount of stress you give me, I doubt I'll even be alive,” Yakov said.

“I just want to be by his side…” Viktor trailed off. He looked at Yuuri, glad he was speaking Russian so Yuuri didn’t understand what he was saying. “It’s not fair I get to continue my career while his is on hold.”

“You’re not thinking of retiring are you?” Yakov asked.

“I haven’t decided yet. I will after Worlds,” Viktor said. “I’ll record my practice everyday and send it to you for critique. But I’m not coming back until Yuuri finishes school, and even then, I’ll let him decide if he goes back to Japan with his family or to Russia with me. Either decision, I will follow him.”

“Vitya…” Yakov groaned. “You’re going to throw your whole career away for an omega?”

“Not just any omega. My omega. And my family,” Viktor snapped. “If I have to pick between my career and my family, I’m going to pick my family. You of all people should know this best.”

Viktor angrily hung up his phone, Yuuri biting his lip at his angry tone.

“What did he say?” Yuuri asked.

“Just that it’s stupid for me to not be in Russia before Euros,” Viktor said. “He’s worrying for nothing, I choreographed this piece, I know it best. I bet I could coach myself!”

“Did you want to go to the rink? I’ve still gotta talk with my coach…” Yuuri said, rubbing his stomach.

“That sounds like a great idea,” Viktor said. Viktor dug in his bag for his skates, seeing Yuuri stare at the wall where his hung. “I was reading that early in the pregnancy you could do light skating. Just going around the rink a couple of times. No spins or jumps of course.”

“But my ankle..” Yuuri said. “It feels fine but you never know. It could start to hurt and throw me off balance. I don’t want to risk falling and hurting the babies. But just watching you will be fun.”

“Okay, lead the way then,” Viktor said.

Viktor and Yuuri got to the rink and had the conversation that Yuuri had been dreading with Celestino. Officially telling his coach that he wouldn’t be skating next season made the reality real for him. Instead of getting the new programmes ready over the summer, he would be getting the twins room ready. Instead of doing the Grand Prix series, he’d be changing a series of diapers.

He watched Viktor skate as he sat on the bleachers. To think he considered retiring before he found out he was pregnant. He couldn’t imagine his life without the ice.

But at the same time, he couldn’t imagine his life without Viktor and their twins.

They wouldn’t know what they were having for a couple months, but Yuuri pictured every possible combination of little Viktors and little Yuuris. Their daughters or sons, with blue eyes, brown eyes, black hair, silver hair.

They didn't have a plan, and they didn't have all the answers, but for once in his life, Yuuri felt like things would be okay.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things, in fact, would not be okay.
> 
> Translations/Cultural Notes:  
> furoshiki - a traditional Japanese wrapping cloth (like for bento)  
> Toshikoshi - a noodle dish typically eaten right before the New Year  
> Kōhaku - a popular music event that airs in Japan on New Year's Eve  
> Ichibu - One minute  
> San...ni...ichi - Three, two, one
> 
> I inconspicuously asked my Japanese professor how she celebrated the New Year, so that part is loosely based on what she told me


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologise for the long break between chapters. At the end of May, my niece was born at 26 weeks and passed away 12 hours later. As you can imagine, I found it hard to write a story about pregnancy and babies after losing her. It got to a point where I was so grief struck I wrote Yuuri losing the babies in a similar way my sister lost her daughter. 
> 
> I didn't want this fic to end like that but I found it hard to write this chapter, so I'm sorry if it's not good. It was just really hard.
> 
> Translations:  
> Lyubov moya - My love  
> Go-bu - Five minutes

“Yuuuuuriiiiii~”

Yuuri mumbled and buried his face into the pillow he had been clutching in his sleep. Viktor laughed as he pressed his nose into Yuuri’s neck. He left a soft kiss behind his ear.

“Lyubov moya, wake up,” Viktor whispered. He trailed a hand down to Yuuri’s growing stomach.

“Go-bu…” Yuuri mumbled.

“He's not a morning person,” Phichit said, making Viktor jump. He forgot they weren't alone, suddenly feeling awkward about the intimate touches he had given Yuuri in front of Phichit. “I had to drag him to morning practice all the time.”

“I don't want to leave without him knowing I'm gone,” Viktor said. Phichit pointed to the kettle on Yuuri's desk.

“He has some tea in the cupboard. It's the only way I know to wake him up before noon,” Phichit said. Viktor got out of bed and filled the kettle.

“Do you know how Yuuri likes his tea?” Viktor asked.

“It depends, he’ll wake up when he smells it though,” Phichit said. Viktor open the cupboard over Yuuri’s desk and found a collection of tins all with kanji written on them and what appeared to be some sort of tea set. Viktor stared blankly and reached for the first tin he saw, opening it to see a powder where he expected tea leaves.

“Are you making me tea?” Yuuri asked.

“I was trying to, but I couldn't figure it out,” Viktor said with a smile.

“That's really sweet, but I read that I shouldn't drink matcha during the first trimester,” Yuuri said. Viktor frowned as Yuuri chuckled. “I really appreciate it Vitya.”

Yuuri leaned up for a kiss, Viktor meeting his lips as he pulled Yuuri closer. Phichit cleared his throat when he saw Viktor’s hands roaming.

“I'm gonna get a head start to the rink,” Phichit said with a laugh. Yuuri turned bright red as he pulled away from Viktor.

“I'll see you in biology,” Yuuri said. Phichit waved goodbye and Yuuri buried his face in his hands as Viktor laughed, resting his head on Yuuri’s.

“You should head off to practice too,” Yuuri said.

“Will you be okay in your own?” Viktor asked. He always asked before he left for practice, to which Yuuri replied the same answer as always.

“I'll be fine Vitya,” Yuuri said, kissing Viktor softly. “I’m going to the dining hall for breakfast. Walk me?”

“Of course!” Viktor beamed. Once they were dressed, Viktor took his hand and walked with him to the dining hall. Once they got to the entrance, Viktor pulled Yuuri into a kiss.

“Have a good breakfast, and stay warm,” Viktor said.

“I will. Do you know how to get to the rink from here?” Yuuri asked. Viktor shook his head. “Go straight down this street and turn left at the bus stop. On the next corner, turn right and it is on the left, but you should see it by then.”

“Okay, goodbye my love,” Viktor gave him another kiss.

“Bye Vitya,” Yuuri said. He entered the dining hall and looked around at the breakfast options available. His stomach turned at everything until he reached he instant oatmeal and bagels. He smiled as he grabbed the oatmeal and a bagel and started preparing it.

“Yuuri!!!”

Yuuri turned around to see a girl run over to him.

“You're back from your big figure skating thing?”

Yuuri knew her from his calculus class, she was a beta who sat behind him and always asked for his notes, even though he usually wrote some of them in his native language. Her name was Lucy or Laura or something.

“Y-Yeah, I got back about a week ago,”  Yuuri said, taking his food and finding a seat. She followed him and sat across from him.

“So how did the competition go?” She asked.

“I didn't do too great actually. I found out my dog died the day of the competition, so I was a mess,” Yuuri said.

“Oh no, that's so bad to hear. I'm sorry for your loss,” she said. Yuuri was silent for a moment after that, eating a spoonful of the oatmeal.

“So how is the rest of your season going to go?” she asked. Yuuri tore off a piece of his bagel.

“I'm done for the season,” Yuuri said, dipping the bagel in the oatmeal and eating it. She raised her eyebrow, but assumed it was some Japanese thing she didn't understand.

“Oh...So you'll have time to finally take me in a date?” she asked.

“Huh?!” Yuuri stared at her with wide eyes.

“A date? You know, where two people hang out in a romantic set-”

“I'm pregnant,” Yuuri blurred out, immediately regretting it and covering his mouth.

“W-what?” She stuttered.

“I, uh, have an alpha. And I'm pregnant by him,” Yuuri stuttered, turning red.

“O-oh. I didn't know you were mated…” she trailed off.

“Lucy-”

“My name is Lauren!” Lauren snapped. “I should've known better than to try to go after an omega, all you people do is get pregnant by the first alpha you meet.”

“Luc-Lauren, wait!” Yuuri called after her as she watched her storm off. He sighed as he picked up his tray and disposed of the remainder of his food.

He made his way back to the dorm, opening his phone to Instagram to see Phichit posted a selfie.

**_phichit+chu:_ ** _ doing jumps with the quad king himself @v-nikiforov at Detroit Skate Club _

He smiled, liking the picture before seeing the first few comments.

**_icedaddynikiforov:_ ** _ why is viktor training in Detroit? Shouldn't he be in Russia for euros??? _

**_viktorspoodles:_ ** _ doesn't his boyfriend train at that rink? _

**_katsukisenpai:_ ** _ @viktorspoodles yes but why isn't Katsuki-senpai in the picture? Phichit-kun always takes selfies with him _

**_love-v-nikiforov:_ ** _ katsuki sucks at skating and he’s out the rest of the season thats why he’s not in the picture. why is viktor even with him _

**_v-nikiforov:_ ** _ @love-v-nikiforov don’t ever speak of my Yuuri like that. He is an amazing skater. My true fans wouldn’t dare speak of my love like that. _

**_vikturionice:_ ** _ <3<3<3 _

Yuuri smiled at Viktor’s comment, liking it before lying on the bed and stretching out and rubbing his stomach. Some of Viktor’s fans didn’t like the idea of their relationship, probably because that meant the world’s most eligible alpha bachelor was off the market. How would they react to the pregnancy? Probably much like Lauren did, calling him a horny omega that got pregnant by Viktor on purpose.

“I’m sorry I’m bringing you two into this mess...” Yuuri whispered to his stomach, pressing his face into his hands and stifling back a cry. He hadn’t had any major anxiety attacks in a while, but he could feel one creeping on him as his mind swam with negative thoughts.

_ How will you finish school? You’ll never compete again. You’re holding Viktor back from his career. He probably doesn’t even want to be your mate. _

Yuuri tried to busy himself with his coursework until Phichit and Viktor walked into the dorm covered in sweat.

“Man Yuuri, you should’ve come down to the rink! Viktor landed like 20 quads during practice!” Phichit beamed.

“Are you alright?” Viktor asked with a frown as he sat on the bed next to Yuuri. “You saw the comment?”

“It’s fine Vitya,” Yuuri said. Viktor pulled him into his arms and kissed his neck and then his cheek. Yuuri smiled as he leaned into Viktor’s chest, Viktor’s hand falling on his stomach. Phichit couldn’t resist taking the picture of them.

“Phichit,” Yuuri whined.

“I can’t help it, you guys are too cute,” Phichit said. “Can I post it? Pleaaaaaase!”

“Fine, fine,” Yuuri said. Not even three seconds later his phone had the notification.

**_phichit+chu:_ ** _ tfw your roommate and his boyfriend won’t stop with the pda XD #theyrecutethough #viktuuri @v-nikiforov @katsuyuu _

* * *

The week drew on and Yuuri wasn’t looking forward to the weekend. Viktor was leaving for Euros and would be in Slovakia. He and Viktor had been inseparable for the past month, and the past few days had been rough with his morning sickness coming and going. He had even missed class because of it, and Viktor had missed practice. Yuuri was wrapped in his blanket, cuddling his pillow as Viktor pulled on his clothes.

“Are you okay lyubov moya?” Viktor asked.

“Tired,” Yuuri muttered. Viktor lied in front of Yuuri, pushing his pillow away.  

“You never hug me like the pillow,” Viktor pouted. “And why is the pillowcase on inside out?”

“Viktor, no!” Yuuri yelped as Viktor turned the pillow case back to normal. Yuuri turned bright red as he was met with a dakimakura of himself.

“Wow,” Viktor laughed.

“I was 15 and it was a gift!” Yuuri blushed as he took the pillow from Viktor.

“You really are my biggest fan,” Viktor said with a laugh. “I’ll have to buy one of you for when I’m in Slovakia. That way I can cuddle you even when I can’t.”

“I’m gonna miss you Vitya,” Yuuri whispered.

“Me too,” Viktor said. Yuuri’s phone went off.

“We should get to the doctor then,” Yuuri said. They caught a cab across town to the obstetrician office. Yuuri felt a little out of place, as he only saw other females in the office. The doctor did specialise in male omegas, so Yuuri expected there to be more, but also figured since male omega pregnancy was so risky, most male omegas just stayed on top of their birth control to avoid it.

Viktor held Yuuri’s hand as he flipped through a parenting magazine with his other hand. Yuuri’s eyes fell on the kids play area where two kids sat playing with each other. They looked to be about four and looked like twins. Yuuri felt his heart flutter as he put a hand on his stomach, growing even more impatient to meet the twins. 30 weeks was too long.

“Yuuri...Cat-sue-ki?” a nurse called out.

“Katsuki,” Yuuri corrected as he stood with Viktor. They went back to the exam room where they weighed Yuuri and took a blood sample.

“The doctor will be in shortly,” she said before leaving the room.

“What do you think we’ll name them?” Viktor asked suddenly.

“I didn’t really think of it too much yet,” Yuuri said. “But I’ve always liked the variations of Haru. Haru means spring, and that’s my favourite time of the year.”

“Haru Nikiforov?” Viktor asked. “It has a nice ring to it.”

“Haru would just be the first part of the name, if you add To to make Haruto, it could mean spring person. Picking the kanji for a child’s name is a process. I know for me and Mari, we share the kanji for Ri because it’s the same as our dad’s,” Yuuri said. “Is there naming traditions in Russia?”

“Middle names mostly. The middle name is supposed to be after the father, like my father was Lukas Nikiforov, so my middle name is Lukovich,” Viktor explained.

“It sounds like we have a lot of planning to do on the names then,” Yuuri said with a laugh. The doctor entered the room.

“Hello Yuuri, I’m Dr. Rizano,” Dr. Rizano introduced. “Before we get started, I just wanted to know a bit about the start of the pregnancy. Your file says you weren’t in heat?”

“Yeah, I’m a competitive figure skater and this was my first season on the international stage, so I was sure to take my heat blockers as I couldn’t afford a week off for my heat,” Yuuri explained. “I usually have one heat a year, in April when the season is over.”

“And you hadn’t missed any doses?” Dr. Rizano asked.

“No,” Yuuri said.

“Do you know the night you conceived?” Dr. Rizano asked.

“Yes...it's the only time I ever…” Yuuri trailed off. “It’s the night I met Viktor.”

“I see…” She pondered. “Well, it's definitely rare and I have never seen it before, but it sounds like you’ve found your true mate.”

“There’s not a lot of research on it, but it’s usually characterised as an immense and immediate feeling of infatuation from the moment you see your true mate. Once you catch wind of their scent, mating becomes nearly impossible to resist. The danger in this is the overwhelming release of pheromones can cause an omegas body to go into heat. Have you two bonded?” Dr. Rizano asked.

“No,” Yuuri said. “It may seem silly since we do have children on the way, but we still want to let it happen on its own and not force it just because of our situation.”

“You may experience some complications being unbonded,” Dr. Rizano said. “Have you had bad morning sickness?”

“The worst,” Yuuri said. “Bonding would make it better?”

“A mate’s emotional bond is the best medicine,” Dr. Rizano said. “Let’s take a look at the twins.”

Yuuri lied back and lifted up his shirt as Dr. Rizano prepared the machine. She poured the gel on his stomach and rubbed the transducer on his stomach. They watched as the screen came to life with a large grey area until finally two black sacks with grey blobs appeared.

“It looks like you’ll be having fraternal twins,” Dr. Rizano said. The image zoomed in on the first twin as she took measurements of them. “It looks like twin A is right on track with size and development. Let’s check that heartbeat.”

Viktor held Yuuri’s hand tightly as the room was filled with the sound of the baby’s heartbeat. Viktor felt tears in his eyes.

“Such a strong heartbeat,” Dr. Rizano said. “Now for twin B.”

The image moved to the other twin and their heartbeat was just as strong.

“It looks like these two are happy and healthy little twins,” Dr. Rizano said. Viktor kissed Yuuri softly as the doctor went to get the pictures from the ultrasound. He pulled out his phone and pulled Yuuri into the picture.

“No, I’m crying,” Yuuri said with a laugh as he tried to dry his tears.

“Me too, but I want to remember this moment forever.”

* * *

Phichit watched from the chairs as Viktor and Yuuri said their goodbyes.

The entire car ride to the airport, Viktor and Yuuri were cuddled in the backseat. Phichit was surprised they got through security check separately.

Yuuri rested his head on Viktor’s shoulder as Viktor held him tightly.

“This is going to be the longest week and a half of my life,” Viktor said.

“I’ll be watching you and cheering for you. Bring us home a gold medal,” Yuuri said. Viktor gave him one last kiss before Viktor went to board his plane.

Yuuri and Phichit watched from the window as Viktor’s plane left. Phichit noticed Yuuri start to tear up.

“Hey, it's alright. He'll be back before you know it. Let's go get some ice cream, I'm sure my god kids will love it,” Phichit said, leading Yuuri away from the window as he started to cry.

“I'm sorry, it's just hormones,” Yuuri said.

Phichit and Yuuri made it back to their dorm, Yuuri cuddling into the bed that still smelled like Viktor.

“What kind of ice cream do you want?” Phichit asked as he opened the refrigerator.

“Whatever has the most chocolate,” Yuuri said as he buried his face in Viktor’s pillow. “How much longer until he lands in Paris?”

“Well he only took off an hour ago…” Phichit sat next to Yuuri and handed him the pint of ice cream. “So, are you and Viktor gonna take birthing classes?”

“We didn’t think of that…” Yuuri said. “We would probably have to do it while we're here. If we move to Russia, I won't be able to understand the classes, if we move to Japan, Viktor won't be able to understand. English is our middle ground.”

“I can look around for classes in the area,” Phichit offered. “I know the studio has a pregnancy ballet class.”

“That would be fun,” Yuuri said, eating another spoonful of ice cream. Phichit and Yuuri talked about preparations for the babies until they fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Viktor finally landed in Paris. He immediately called Yuuri but didn't get an answer, so he assumed Yuuri was still asleep. He sat at the gate for his flight to Slovakia, impatiently calling every 10 minutes in hope he would wake.

“Viktor, it’s not like you to look like a lovesick puppy,” Chris said as he put his bags down next to Viktor.

“Oh, Chris,” Viktor turned to the Swiss skater as he put his phone down. “Sorry, I was just hoping Yuuri would answer when I landed.”

“Oh, that omega from the banquet you keep posting about?” Chris asked. Viktor nodded.

“We’ve been talking nonstop since the Grand Prix-” Viktor started.

“And you followed him to Japan and then to Detroit? I would’ve guess you mated him already,” Chris joked, but his laughter stopped when he saw Viktor turn red. “Viktor.”

“It’s a long story,” Viktor said. “A long, complicated, confusing story. One we can’t have in public.”

“Text me your hotel info and we’ll talk,” Chris said. “Anyway, I want to thank Yuuri for the distraction he provided. I’m finally taking the gold from you Vitya.”

“That’s what you think,” Viktor said with the competitive glint in his eye.

* * *

“Do you think you need to go back to the doctor?” Viktor asked with concern in his voice. Yuuri had finally called him back when he got to the hotel in Slovakia, but it was to inform him he woke up with a fever.

“No, I don’t think it’s that serious, It’s just a slight fever,” Yuuri said. Viktor frowned.

“I shouldn’t have left, do you want me to come home?” Viktor asked. Yuuri smiled at the fact Viktor referred to his dorm as ‘home’.

“No, I’ll be fine, the twins will be fine, Phichit is taking good care of me,” Yuuri said. “I’m just going to stay in bed and watch you win gold.”

“Call me the second anything changes, okay?” Viktor said.

“I will. I love you,” Yuuri said.

“I love you too,” Viktor replied before they hung up. He sighed as he heard a knock at the door. He opened it to find Chris.

“You look even more stressed,” Chris asked.

“Yuuri finally answered. He woke up sick and I’m really worried,” Viktor asked.

“It’s probably just a cold, I’m sure he’ll be fine,” Chris said.

“But he’s pregnant!” Viktor exclaimed. Chris stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at Viktor with wide eyes.

“Pregnant with your baby?” Chris asked.

“With our babies,” Viktor said. “Yuuri’s pregnant with twins.”

“Okay, rewind this story. How did you get him pregnant?!” 

“The banquet…” Viktor said. He went on to tell Chris about their whole ordeal.

“And now we’re just trying to do things as they happen,” Viktor said. “I didn’t want to leave him, what kind of alpha leaves his pregnant mate on the other side of the world? But he insisted.”

“Wow…” Chris said. “I never thought I'd live to see the day you became a father.”

“Me neither,” Viktor said. “But now it's the only thing that means anything anymore. Skating doesn't seem nearly as important as making sure my Yuuri and our babies are okay.”

“So what are you two going to do?” Chris asked.

“After Euros I’m going back to Detroit while Yuuri finishes school. He graduated right before World’s, and then we'll go to Japan. I don't know if we'll stay in Hasetsu or go to Saint Petersburg, but we're going to make it work out,” Viktor explained. “Can you imagine our babies though? They’ll be skaters for sure. I bet they’ll have my Yuuri’s beautiful eyes.”

“Will you retire?” Chris asked. Viktor shrugged his shoulders.

“They’ll be born right before the start of the Grand Prix series, I’m not sure if I’ll have the time to train and prepare for the babies. And they’ll be so young during the series, I’m not sure if it’d be wise to leave Yuuri alone with two babies,” Viktor said. “But it's a conversation to have with Yuuri and Yakov before we make any drastic decisions.”

“How did Yakov take the news?” Chris asked.

“I’m pretty sure Yuuri heard him yelling from Russia,” Viktor said with a laugh. “He’ll come around. Hopefully by time we tell the public about the pregnancy, we'll have everything figured out. But that won't be until Yuuri is further along.”

“And you being a soon to be dad doesn't have your game off?” Chris raised an eyebrow with a devious smile.

“You'll have to skate over my dead body to get my medal,” Viktor returned his devious smile to the Swiss skater.

* * *

Yuuri was sitting in bed with his laptop balanced on some pillows watching the men’s short programme. Viktor was on soon and Yuuri was excited, even with his sickness.

He hated being sick and he was especially worried because of the babies, but watching Viktor skate was easing his ill feeling a little. Viktor had called him early in the morning and right before the competition started and assured him he was returning to Detroit with the gold.

Phichit burst into their dorm, startling Yuuri as he held the laptop steady.

“Calm down Phichit, he's still got a few minutes,” Yuuri said as he made room on the bed for Phichit.

“Who knows you're pregnant?!” Phichit exclaimed as he tried to catch his breath.

“What?” Yuuri asked.

“Who knows you're pregnant? Who have you told?” Phichit asked.

“My family, you, coach, my professors, and Viktor’s coach,” Yuuri said. “Oh, and I think Viktor told Chris too.”

“Look what someone posted on the school Yik Yak,” Phichit said.

“The school what?” Yuuri asked.

“Just read!” Phichit said, giving his phone to Yuuri.

_ Yuuri Katsuki is just another slutty omega getting pregnant by the first alpha he sees _

“W-What?! Who posted this?!” Yuuri asked.

“Yik Yak is anonymous,” Phichit said. “Who would even post something like that?”

“I don't know! Can we delete it?” Yuuri was starting to panic.

“It's the internet, but we can downvote it,” Phichit gave it its second negative vote. “I mean no one will believe it, it's Yik Yak.”

_ “Representing Russia, Viktor Nikiforov!” _

The crowd erupted in cheers as Viktor took the ice.

“I’m sure it will get downvote to deletion, I mean it's so sexist to omegas. Let's just watch Viktor okay?” Phichit said, sitting next to Yuuri as they watched Viktor take the ice.

Phichit could feel how tense Yuuri was and how hot he was from his fever, but the tense feeling died down as he saw Viktor.

Viktor’s programmes were a lot more artistic than they had been in previous seasons. The theme was yearning. The short programme focused on yearning for happiness while the free focused on yearning for love.

Now that Viktor had those things, he thought it would be hard to skate like he was yearning them.

But as he got into the opening pose for his short programme, he felt the twinge of yearning deep inside him. He wanted to be with Yuuri right now. He wanted to be with his happiness.

Yuuri felt tears in his eyes with just the first breathtaking move Viktor made. Everyone in the arena paused to awe at his emotional movements.

Viktor skated with the music into his effortless quad salchow. Yuuri was almost sure he could see Viktor crying as the emotions in the music began to build.

He went into his combination quad toe triple toe with ease, his emotions fueling every move he made.

_ It's always just been me and Makkachin. But now, we have Yuuri and our children. I've never felt happiness like this before. No gold medal can ever give me what Yuuri has given me. _

Viktor did his triple axel as if it was as natural as breathing.

_ My life has always been on the ice and because of it I haven't allowed myself love, but now, my life and love belong to my Yuuri, and our children. _

Viktor completed the last of his elements and completed his programme in tears.

Yuuri was an emotional wreck, as was Phichit after witnessing the programme. In fact, most of the people in the arena were crying as well. Viktor bowed as he wiped his tears and began skating to the exit as the ice was filled with flowers and poodles.

One thing caught Viktor’s eye though. It was a plushie with black hair and a blue jacket with “Japan” written on the back.

It was a Yuuri plushie.

Viktor smiled and picked it up before skating to the kiss and cry.

“OMG, Yuuri,” Phichit said as the video stopped playing the replays and focused on Viktor and Yakov sitting in the kiss and cry. Viktor was holding the Yuuri plushie, giving it a kiss before mouthing “I love you, Yuuri”.

“That's so cute!” Phichit squealed.

_ “Viktor Nikiforov of Russia, the short programme score is 110.56! He is currently in first place!” _

“And look,” Phichit said, looking at the app on his phone. “That post is gone.”

“That's great! Everything is great,” Yuuri said, feeling oddly positive despite the panic he had over the post.

“Now if we can just get your fever down,” Phichit said, reaching for the medicine as Yuuri groaned.

* * *

Two days later and Yuuri still wasn't feeling any better. His fever would come and go but he didn't feel like doing anything but staying in bed. He had enough energy to watch Viktor’s free programme, but didn't keep the stream up for the medal ceremony or interviews, which alarmed Phichit.

He shook Yuuri awake, the older Japanese skater pale, flushed, and covered in sweat.

“Let me take your temperature,” Phichit said. Yuuri tried to sit up, but felt overcome with dizziness and nausea. Yuuri placed a hand on his stomach and rushed to the bathroom to get sick. Phichit rushed after him to catch the omega as he fell over.

“We need to go to the hospital,” Phichit said. Yuuri didn't have the energy to protest as Phichit lifted the omega and carried him to their car.

Viktor was sat at the press conference table when he felt his phone start to vibrate. Not wanting to interrupt the conference, he reached into his pocket and powered down his phone while listening to Chris finish his response to the reporters

“Viktor, Is it true that Yuuri Katsuki of Japan is pregnant with your child?”

Viktor froze as silence fell across the room.

“I'm sorry?” Viktor managed to say.

“There were posts from Katsuki’s university’s message board by classmates that he had missed classes due to complications with his pregnancy, as well as a student who spoke with a blogger with International Skating Magazine that he told her himself he was pregnant by you. Is this true?”

“I-” Viktor stuttered when Yakov took the microphone.

“Viktor will be taking no more questions,” Yakov said. Viktor looked at Yakov, who handed Viktor his cellphone. “His coach just sent me this. You need to go, I’ll handle things here.”

_ “Yakov, Phichit told me Yuuri is in the hospital and they can't get in contact with Viktor. Please pass the message along ~ Celestino” _

Viktor shot up from his chair, knocking it onto the ground as reporters stared at the situation unfolding before Viktor took off out of the press conference to catch the next flight to Detroit.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want to know when new chapters are coming, I post about them on my tumblr p-lizzle and use the tag #Small Bump Fic
> 
> And also some good news since the top note was sad, I got accepted into my uni's Japanese language study abroad programme so I'll be living in Tokyo for part of next year thats p cool


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all of your comments last chapter and your continued support for this story! I'm surprised by how fast I was able to write this chapter (albeit a shorter chapter). I am gearing up for the Phandom Big Bang, so I'm trying to give both fics equal attention in the coming month before I star up uni next month.
> 
> Starting this chapter, Yuri will now be spelt Yuuri as Yurio is going to be introduced pretty soon. I've already gone back and changed it in previous chapters (and also fixed some errors and formatting)
> 
> As usual, translations and cultural notes at the end!

Deep down, Yuuri knew what was happening, but logically he knew that it couldn't be possible. How could he possibly be going into heat when he was pregnant?

He would always get a fever in the days leading up to his heat, but fainting, that was new. He had been in the hospital for a few hours now, so far diagnosed with dehydration which is why he fainted. They were waiting on the last blood test to find out what even caused the fever in the first place.

“How much longer until Viktor gets here?” Yuuri asked Phichit.

“He took off not too long ago from London,” Phichit said. “The flight tracker says he'll get here around 10 tonight.”

There was a knock at the door and the doctor enter the room.

“We got the test results back in. The twins are perfectly healthy, but it looks like your pregnancy hormones are way higher than they should be at your stage in pregnancy,” the doctor said as he looked at the clipboard.

“What does that mean?” Yuuri asked.

“Typically we only see this in pregnant omegas that don't have a bond. Your body will go into a milder version of heat, typically only lasting until the bond is made. It's just an instinctual way of making sure you and your children are cared for by an alpha,” the doctor explained.

“So he's in heat?” Phichit asked.

“Not quite yet. He's still in preheat stages, but sometime tonight he should start, in which case, we should get him discharged as soon as he’s finished this IV drip. Our hospital isn't pheromone proof,” the doctor said.

“But what if I don't bond?” Yuuri asked. “Viktor’s abroad and he's not going to get to America until late tonight. What if the heat starts and I don't have him there to bond me?”

“This pregnancy heat is less intense than a normal heat, but it can get worse the longer you go unbonded. There's a lot of risk to you and the babies in this scenario. Being a male omega carrying multiples, you're already high risk for preterm labour and other complications, so it's best to do anything at all to prevent further complications,” the doctor said.

“Give or take an hour for him to get through customs, we've got about 9 hours before Viktor can get to him. Will he be okay?” Phichit asked.

“As long as they consummate the bond as soon as possible, yes. And as long as Mr. Katsuki stays hydrated,” the doctor said before leaving the two friends. Yuuri sighed.

“I thought bonding would be romantic, not life or death,” Yuuri said.

“Another reason I’m glad to be a beta,” Phichit said with a small laugh as he looked down at his twitter feed. “Uh oh.”

“What? What's wrong?” Yuuri asked. Phichit turned the phone to Yuuri.

**icenewsnow:** Viktor Nikiforov ran out of the press conference following questions about his boyfriend’s rumoured pregnancy.

**icenewsnow:** Nikiforov’s boyfriend, Japan’s Katsuki Yuuri, is rumoured to be carrying the couple’s child, which has sparked an uproar in the skating community

“Oh no no no no no!” Yuuri exclaimed, reaching for his phone and logging into his twitter(that Viktor insisted he make).

“Yuuri, give me the phone,” Phichit said.

“‘I bet he only got pregnant by Viktor to stay relevant after that disaster at the GPF’,” Yuuri read. Phichit took the phone from him and held him as he cried.

“Ignore them, they're just stupid trolls on the internet. You need to focus on you and your babies right now, okay? It's gonna be okay,” Phichit said, trying to assure even himself that it was going to be okay.

“How did they even find out?” Yuuri asked.

“Who have you about the pregnancy?” Phichit asked.

“No one outside of my family really. Just you, coach, my professors, and…” Yuuri trailed off as he remembered what happened between himself and Laura. “Shit…”

“What?” Phichit asked.

“The girl from my calculus class, Laurel? I accidentally told her to get her to stop flirting with me,” Yuuri said. “I just blurted it out without even thinking.”

“Trust me, she's going to regret ever doing this to you,” Phichit said.

* * *

 

“I’m here for business,” Viktor said anxiously as the customs official checked his passport.

“What kind of business?” he asked, eyeing Viktor suspiciously.

“I’m a figure skater training at Detroit Skate Club,” Viktor said.

“When do you plan on leaving the United States?” he asked.

“March 27th,” Viktor said.

“Is there any reason you’re in such a rush?” he asked as he typed into his computer.

“My mate was in hospital today. He lives in Detroit so that’s why I train there, please, I need to make sure he and our children are okay,” Viktor said, on the verge of tears. He hadn’t had a chance to check on Yuuri’s status since he left London over 8 hours ago. The customs official stamped his passport and handed it to Viktor.

“Welcome to America,” he said.

Viktor rushed over to baggage claim when he saw the reporters waiting. His eyes grew huge and he reached in his pocket for his sunglasses and wrapped the scarf around his mouth, grabbing his bag and making his way to the exit.

“There he is!” One of the reporters said. Viktor walked faster, ignoring their questions as he looked down at his phone.

_**Phichit: We’re at the dorm now, but hurry** _

He caught a taxi to the university and ran to the dorm, seeing Phichit outside.

“What's going on?” Viktor asked.

“Yuuri's been in there for about an hour on the verge of going into heat,” Phichit said.

“In heat?! How?” Viktor asked.

“Because he's unbonded. You have to go in there and bond him. Try your best to be romantic because he's really beaten up by how sudden this all is, we'll fill you in when you're done,” Phichit said, opening the door and shoving Viktor in.

Yuuri was whining into a pillow, biting his lip to the point it was bleeding. He was covered in sweat and trying his hardest to hold off his heat from starting. He heard the door close and saw Viktor in the doorway.

“Vitya,” Yuuri said with a smile. Viktor dropped his bags and ran over and held him in his arms tightly.

“I’m so sorry I couldn't get here sooner,” Viktor said between kisses.

“You're here now,” Yuuri whispered. His body quivered as Viktor took his face in his hands.

“Phichit told me what we have to do. Are you ready for me to bond you?” Viktor asked, climbing over him. Yuuri held onto him and finally let his heat take over.

“Just put something in me,” Yuuri begged as he pulled Viktor into a kiss.

Despite Yuuri’s needy movements, Viktor tried his best to hold back his own alpha urges as he slowly kissed down Yuuri’s neck.

“Is your head clear?” Viktor asked.

“I don't know…” Yuuri whined.

“I don't want the only two times we’ve made love to be times you don't remember,” Viktor said. He pulled off Yuuri’s shirt and caressed his stomach while kissing at his collar bone. “Promise me you'll remember this.”

“I promise,” Yuuri said.

Phichit made sure the door was locked and made his way to the library, marching right up to the strawberry blonde receptionist and slamming his hands on the counter.

“What's your problem?!” Phichit snapped.

“Excuse me?” Lauren said.

“I know you had a crush on Yuuri or whatever, but you had no right to tell the world about him being pregnant!” Phichit said.

“He deserves it. It serves him right for being a slutty omega that can't resist the first alpha he sees. All omegas are the same, they're just disgusting. I don't know why I thought he was different,” Lauren said with disgust. “I hope he's happy with having an alpha that won't stick around.”

“Viktor loves Yuuri. They're soulmates, and they're going to be happy and together forever, meanwhile you're just going to be bitter and heartless for as long as you live,” Phichit said.

“Get out before I call security,” Lauren said.

“Fine,” Phichit said, pulling out his phone. “I hope our omega dean enjoys this audio of you calling all omegas disgusting sluts. Aaaaaand send.”

“You can't do that! I'll get kicked out!” Lauren exclaimed as she stood from the chair.

“Oh, did I just potentially ruin your public image? Must suck,” Phichit said. “Have a nice life.”

* * *

 

Yuuri woke up feeling better than he ever had in his life. Viktor’s bare body was spooned against him as the older alpha slept, his arm protectively around Yuuri.

He actually remembered it all. Every kiss, every word, every touch. It was all fresh in his memory. His neck was a little sore, but the feelings he felt through that mark made any pain go away.

“Yuuri?” Viktor hummed. He pressed his lips against the bond mark and rand his hand down Yuuri’s side, linking their fingers together. “How are you feeling?”

“Amazing,” Yuuri whispered. Viktor smiled as he rubbed Yuuri’s stomach. Viktor held him closely as they just basked in the feeling of each other.

Yuuri could feel everything Viktor felt. The love and adoration the Russian had for him was overwhelming. He never thought another person could have such strong feelings for him.

“Don't cry,” Viktor said as he felt Yuuri quiver.

“I'm just...so happy,” Yuuri said, Viktor turning Yuuri to face him. He dried the lone tear as kissed his forehead.

“I told you I loved you,” Viktor said with a smile. “Now you know how much I do.”

“I love you too,” Yuuri held onto Viktor and cried out of happiness. They lied there in silence for a few minutes before Viktor spoke again.

“Let's get showered and go get some food,” Viktor suggested, wrapping his arms tighter around Yuuri. He suddenly felt the rush of panic flood through Yuuri. “What's wrong?”

“The press…” Yuuri trailed off. “What are we gonna do?!”

“ We are going to shower and eat, they are going to mind their business until we're ready,” Viktor said. “You need food in you. I'm sure you burnt off a lot of energy last night.” Yuuri blushed as he shyly got out of bed, still draping the sheets over his bare body and taking note of Phichit’s (thankfully) empty bed. He wouldn't be able live with himself if Phichit heard half of the things he said and did last night.

“He stayed with one of your rink mates, Nathan I think,” Viktor said. “He said he'd come back some time after noon, so we've got about 3 hours.”

Viktor stepped out of bed and stretched, Yuuri blushing at his mate’s lack of modesty.

“You're acting really shy,” Viktor inquired, noting Yuuri still keeping covered in the sheets. “We've seen each other's bodies before, you don't have to be shy.” Viktor was right. They had seen each other naked after the banquet, and they always bathed together at the onsen. But Viktor hadn't seen him fully naked since he started showing. Last night it was dark so he couldn't see, but now he was bare for the world to see.

“I just…look kinda fat right now,” Yuuri sheepishly admitted. “I struggle with my weight in the off season, and it's something I'm always really self conscious about.”

“You're pregnant, zoloste. And you're beautiful no matter what size you are,” Viktor said, holding his hand out to Yuuri. Yuuri took his hand as Viktor pulled him into a kiss. “You know I hate letting my alpha show, but seeing you pregnant with my children is incredibly sexy to me.” Yuuri blushed, trying to not get aroused by his words. “I'll draw us a bath, go take your vitamins.”

Yuuri reached in the mini fridge for some water and grabbed his prenatal vitamins from his desk. He heard Viktor humming from the bathroom and smiled, leaning on the desk and rubbing his stomach. He walks into the bathroom as Viktor turned off the water, the bath filled with bubbles.

“Are we gonna fit in there together?” Yuuri asked. Viktor nodded and got into the bath, gesturing Yuuri to get in between his legs.

Yuuri did and rested against Viktor’s chest. Their legs were a little cramped, but they didn't care.

Viktor grabbed a wash towel and began to bathe Yuuri, gently running his hands across his body as he pressed his nose into his scent gland.

Yuuri melted into his touch and savoured every moment of it. It was the most intimate moment they had shared so far. Yuuri wanted to cry again, so overwhelmed with the feeling of love Viktor was sharing across their bond.

“I'm going to take care of you, okay Yuuri?” Viktor whispered. “You and our children, you're my priority. You will always come first in my life. I know we've only known each other for 3 months, but I know that what I feel now is what I'm going to be honoured to feel every day for the rest of my life. Wherever our lives take us from here, I know it's going to be okay because we have each other now.”

“Forever and ever?” Yuuri asked.

“Even longer.”

* * *

Yuuri text Phichit to bring them food from the dining hall after hearing that campus police had been chasing away paparazzi all day. In Japan, a lot of people knew who he was after he won Nationals the previous year, but he didn't get the kind of attention from the press Iike he was getting here. Viktor was kind of used to it, but it was never this intense before.

Granted, neither of them ever had a ‘scandal’ of sorts to be pestered about. Yuuri kept to himself and rarely posted on social media, so the only Yuuri the public knew was the one he let them see on the ice and in interviews. While Viktor had a larger social presence, he never posted anything overly personal that would cause this sort of public attention, besides the photo of himself and Yuuri when the rumor broke out about their relationship.

Viktor was hoping the gossip would blow over until they were ready, but going off of his flooded inboxes and missed calls, this story wasn't going to blow over until he and Yuuri said something.

“Should we just post a photo and leave it there again?” Viktor asked, running his fingers through Yuuri’s damp hair.

“I don't know…” Yuuri said. “There's going to be questions, questions that we may not have the answers to yet. Like if we plan on continuing our careers and whatnot. I feel like the people who support us deserve those answers.”

“You're right,” Viktor said. “So, are we?”

“I don't know…” Yuuri said. “I obviously can't compete this season. But I want you to.”

“But our children will be so young. I don't want to leave you three alone again, not after this weekend,” Viktor said.

“And I don't want you to leave the ice,” Yuuri said. “I'm okay being a stay at home dad.”

“I've been skating for so many years, you've only just gotten your start. It's not fair that you have to stop because I got you pregnant,” Viktor said.

“I was never any good. You're a legend,” Yuuri said.

“Never any good?” Viktor scoffed. “I watched your National’s programme from last year. Your jumps could use some work, but your artistry, your spins and step sequences, Yuuri, you're one of the best skaters I've ever seen. So what you messed up at the Grand Prix, it doesn't define you. People don't just get to compete in the Grand Prix, to even make it that far your first year competing internationally? Amazing.”

“I don't want to see you leave the ice though. I was never really serious about skating when I was younger. It was just something fun to do outside of ballet, but when I saw you? I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life on the ice,” Yuuri said.

“And I want you to stay on the ice. I never want you to retire,” Viktor said.

“And I feel the same about you,” Yuuri said, their conversation going full circle again. “It not just our lives in this picture anymore. Our children’s needs have to come before everything else, and what they need is at least one of us there to care for them. You'll be in your thirties by time they're off to school, I'll still be mid twenties. I can come back later.”

“Hey guys, I got food,” Phichit said, entering the room.

“We'll talk more about it later, okay?” Yuuri said. Viktor had no choice but to agree. Yuuri was right though. This isn't a decision they could make in one day. He wasn't even sure if it was a decision they could make in 9 months.

“I got the sushi with crunchy peanut butter you asked for,” Phichit said, curling his face. The weird food cravings definitely hit Yuuri fast, he wasn't even sure how he even thought up these crazy combinations to even crave them.

“Sushi and peanut butter?” Viktor asked.

“It sounded good in my head,” Yuuri said defensively.

“I got us pizza,” Phichit said, giving Viktor the take away container with pizza in it.

“WAIT I HAVE AN IDEA!” Yuuri exclaimed, reaching for Viktor’s container and tearing his pizza in half. Viktor watched Yuuri spread the peanut butter on the pizza and wrap it around the sushi roll. “Oh my god, try this!”

Viktor and Phichit just shook their heads in horror.

“Have you guys figured out what to tell the press?” Phichit asked as he ate his pizza.

“Not exactly,” Yuuri said.

“They're going to have a lot of questions, and we’re not sure how to answer them yet,” Viktor said. “Leaving them unanswered might cause more harm than good.”

“Questions like what?” Phichit asked.

“What this means for our future as skaters,” Yuuri said. “I obviously can't compete this year.”

“And I don't know if I want to leave him with the babies while I'm competing,” Viktor said.

“Why don't you guys explain it like that? That you need time to actually plan everything out,” Phichit said. “I mean there's still World’s to get through before you worry about next season, you know?”

“You’re right,” Viktor said. “If we do nothing, we'll be stuck in this room. We can't exactly make plan for our future in one night.”

“So Phichit, you're the SNS expert, what should we do?” Yuuri asked.

“My dear Yuuri, I thought you would never ask.”

* * *

 

Phichit had everything planned. He went to the pro shop and came back with two pairs of the tiniest figure skates they had to offer. He took Viktor and Yuuri to one of the study rooms in their dorm and took a picture of them, each holding a pair of the baby figure skates and Viktor’s most recent gold medal over Yuuri’s baby bump.

“What's the picture for? I thought we were just going to stream the announcement,” Yuuri asked, even though he appreciated the cute first family photo.

“We need something for the press to use, not a random still from the livestream,” Phichit said. “Now sit so we can get started.”

Yuuri and Viktor sat next to each other as Phichit placed his phone on the tripod. He counted down from three and pointed at them once they were live.

“Hello everyone, I'm Viktor Nikiforov,” Viktor said.

“I-I'm Yuuri Katsuki,” Yuuri shyly introduced. Phichit held up a finger to signify 1,000 people were tuned in.

“I wanted to start this off by apologising for my abrupt absence during the press conference in Slovakia. Yakov informed me that there was an emergency with Yuuri and I rushed to be with him,” Viktor said.

“I am feeling fine now, though. So there is no need to worry,” Yuuri added.

“We are here to address the rumor that Yuuri is having a baby,” Viktor said.

“And I'm not having a baby,” Yuuri said. “I'm actually having two.”

“Sometime at the end of this summer, Yuuri and I will be welcoming twins into our family,” Viktor announced. “I'm sure there are a lot of questions about  what this means for our future as competitive figure skaters, and to be honest we don't have all the answers yet. I can confirm that I will be participating at World’s this season, but the following season is to be announced.

“And I am not going to be competing in the upcoming season, as I will be unable to practice any routines over the summer and I will be caring for newborns in the fall,” Yuuri said.

“We thank you for your support throughout our careers and our journey into parenthood, and I'll see you at World’s,” Viktor said with a wink. Phichit ended the livestream.

“So, that Canadian TV show I like was just put in Netflix. Marathon?” Phichit asked.

“That sounds like a great plan,” Yuuri agreed.

They retired to the dorm, all lying on Phichit’s bed huddled around the laptop watching the show. While Phichit was screaming about his fictional OTP breaking up (again), he was oblivious to his real life OTP beside him.

Yuuri was curled into Viktor while he traced circles on his stomach underneath his shirt. Yuuri pressed his nose against the bond mark on his neck.

“Anata,” Yuuri whispered. “I love you.”

“I love you more zoloste,” Viktor said, giving him a soft kiss.

“WHY CAN'T THEY DO THAT!” Phichit yelled at the laptop.

As Yuuri fell asleep, he was finally relaxed, more relaxed than he ever had been in his life. Viktor smiled as he watched his sleeping mate while listening to Yakov praise how they handled the situation.

“So what will you do after World’s?” Yakov asked.

“I think it's time I retired.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of fun notes: American customs is probably the worst customs I've been through, and I've been through Canada's, Mexico's, France's and England's. Like they always think you're up to no good, at least they were every time I went through. And the Canadian show is Degrassi. I've been watching that since I was a kid and I still shamelessly watch, and the OTP in question is Tristan and Miles.
> 
> Translations/Cultural Notes:  
> Zoloste - My gold(Viktor would amirite)  
> Anata - My dear(its kinda traditional, but I feel like Yuuri's mom would use the term so in turn, Yuuri uses it as well)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a delay in updates! July was crazy, as my endometriosis flared up and I was in the hospital, but I'm better now and also back in uni after a gap year. As I somehow found myself sick again, I finally revised this chapter. I do have a couple chapters drafted so hopefully I'll get another one up by the weekend.
> 
> I would also like to thank you for your continued support! I can't believe the numbers for the stats on this fic! I appreciate you all and hope you enjoy!

As focus turned from Euros to Four Continents, Yuuri and Viktor were able to return to some level of normalcy, with Yuuri back to working on school while Viktor prepared for Worlds. 

It had been a month since they announced the pregnancy and had received an overwhelming level of support. Since Yuuri and Viktor bonded, his pregnancy symptoms lessened and as he entered the second trimester, he felt better than ever. 

“This week the twins are about the size of an avocado ,” Viktor said. Yuuri was reading his textbook while Viktor read the pregnancy book.

“Are you sure it doesn't say watermelon because I feel huge,” Yuuri said. 

“Shut up, you're beautiful,” Viktor rolled his eyes, rubbing his stomach. There was no hiding his pregnancy anymore, as his stomach made him look like he was 5 months and not 3.

“When is your next appointment for ultrasound?” Viktor asked as he read the next section to himself.

“Thursday,” Yuuri said, holding his stomach as he sat up. He paused and scrunched his face.

“Is everything okay?” Viktor asked. 

“Y-Yeah, I thi-oh,” Yuuri furred his brow. “My stomach doesn't feel right.”

“What do you mean?” Viktor asked in a panic as he went to Yuuri’s side.

“It just felt like...oh my god!” Yuuri exclaimed.

“What!?” Viktor was on the verge of a panic attack.

“I think they're moving!” Yuuri exclaimed. 

“Really?!” Viktor placed his hand on Yuuri’s stomach and the younger omega farted. He turned red, hiding his face from Viktor.

“Or it was gas,” Yuuri said with a shy laugh. Viktor chuckled as he helped Yuuri out of bed. He got dressed for class while Viktor examined his gold blades.

“I think it's time for a sharpen,” Viktor noted as he ran his finger across the dulling blade. Worlds was weeks away and he was wearing his skates out with all the quads.

“Will they be okay for practice today?” Yuuri asked as he pulled his shirt on, frowning as he couldn't get it over his stomach all the way.

“They should be. I can drop them off before we head to yoga,” Viktor said. He looked up at Yuuri’s growing pile of shirts.

“I am literally down to my last pair of pants and shirts,” Yuuri sighed. 

“We can go shopping for clothes tomorrow,” Viktor said, wrapping his arms around Yuuri and pulling him into a kiss. “Let's get you to your exam.”

Viktor walked Yuuri to his classroom, carrying his backpack for him. Yuuri sits in his seat and Viktor gives him a soft kiss, eliciting a whistle from one of Yuuri’s classmates.

“I'll see you at 5 zoloste,” Viktor said. “And I'll see my little mishas then too.” Viktor kisses his stomach, Yuuri bushing. 

“Get to the rink, you have a 5th world champion title to win,” Yuuri swatted Viktor away, but not before Viktor stole one last kiss.

Yuuri watched as Viktor leave the classroom, one of his classmates rolling their chairs over to Yuuri.

“I bet you hate to see him go, but love to watch him leave,” they teased as Yuuri realized he was staring at Viktor’s ass the whole time

Yuuri blushed and buried himself in coursework for the rest of the class.

The professor dismissed the class a little early, Yuuri planning on calling Viktor on his way out. He put his textbooks into his back when his eyes were suddenly covered.

“Guess who?”

“Well, there aren't too many Russians in Detroit, so I think it's Viktor,” Yuuri said. He turned round and smiled up at Viktor.

“How was class zoloste?” Viktor asked as he took Yuuri’s backpack.

“Pretty good, I got an A on my project,” Yuuri said, rubbing his stomach as he took Viktor’s hand. He curled his face at the flutter but dismissed it as gas again.

He and Viktor walked to the studio that Yuuri and Phichit frequented for ballet and yoga classes. They changed into more comfortable clothes and picked their spot in the class.

Yuuri was very flexible, something that Viktor secretly envied. Yuuri’s biellman could compete with even the top female skaters. Even pregnant with twins, he was still able to do some amazing stretches.

“Can you massage my back?” Yuuri asked as he leaned into Viktor.

“Of course, turn around,” Viktor said. Yuuri raised an eyebrow, as he already had his back faced to Viktor, but turned to face him anyway. “Put your arms over my shoulders and lean into me.”

Yuuri did as he was told and leaned in to a sort of hug, Viktor wrapping his arms around him and gently massaging his lower back. 

“That feels good,” Yuuri rested his head on Viktor’s shoulder as Viktor rested his head on his.

“Better?” Viktor asked.

“Much,” Yuuri replied, kissing Viktor’s cheek as he pulled away and took his place on the mat before the start of class.

Viktor always felt refreshed doing yoga after a hard day of training, but even yoga didn't ease his aching muscles. It was still early so Phichit was at his last class for the day while Viktor showered. He walked into the dorm and paused in the frame at the sight of Yuuri rubbing his stomach and talking to the babies in a gentle voice.

“-you two will get to watch Papa compete as you grow up. We can all go to his competitions and cheer really loud for him. Then one day we can all go ice skating together. Papa and I will even teach you jumps when you're old enough. Maybe one day you two will be competitive and win a lot of medals like Papa,” Yuuri whispered. 

Viktor walked over to the bed and planted a kiss on his stomach before kissing Yuuri.

“I need to talk about something,” Viktor said.

“Hmm?” Yuuri asked as he played with Viktor’s hair.

“I...I told Yakov I would retire after Worlds,” Viktor said. Yuuri’s hand fell from his hair and he sat up. For the first time in their relationship, Viktor met angry Yuuri.

“You did what!?” Yuuri snapped. “Viktor, we were supposed to talk about this together! When did you tell him this?”

“The night we announced the pregnancy-”

“That was a month ago! You've known for a whole month!? Why didn't you tell me!” Yuuri’s scowl was enough to kill.

“We've just been going in circles with this conversation, so I made the decision that I felt was best-” Viktor started when he saw Yuuri begin to cry. “Yuuri…”

“I can't compete in the fall, and it really sucks, so I wanted you to so I didn't have to be miserable all season. I didn't want to tell you but I've been kind of depressed about it,” Yuuri sniffled. Viktor pulled him into a hug. “I spent my whole life working towards being good enough to skate on the same ice as you, and knowing that I blew my one chance at it has been eating me alive ever since the finals.”

“I'm sorry Yuuri,” Viktor said. “But is it the best idea to leave you and the babies alone?” Yuuri was silent for a while.

“We never talked about where we would go after Worlds,” he spoke quietly. “If we would stay in Japan or go to Russia. If we stay in Japan, my family can help me with them when you're away.” 

“Being a parent is my job, not your family's,” Viktor said. Yuuri gasped.

“That was not gas,” Yuuri said. Viktor’s eyes grew huge.

“They moved?!” Viktor asked, placing a hand on his stomach.

“I'm pretty sure they did, it was really intense flutters,” Yuuri said. 

“See, I don't want to miss out on the little things,” Viktor said. “The first time the sit on their own, first words, first time crawling and walking. I don't want to miss anything.”

“How about a compromise?” Yuuri asked. “We won't know if we can handle this until we have two babies in our hands. I say you prepare your routines and when it comes time for the first event, we make our decision. If you chose to not compete, then that's it. You retire.”

“I can do that,” Viktor said. “But the second you feel different or need me, I'm going to be right here.”

“I need you right now. Massage?” Yuuri asked. Viktor smiled and pulled him into his lap, rubbing his lower back. Viktor pressed his lips softly against Yuuri’s neck.

“Fuck,” Yuuri whined, Viktor's eyes going wide. He coaxed him further, lightly tracing his tongue on his neck. Yuuri pulled on his hair slightly, pushing Viktor onto his back. Yuuri straddled him, taking off his glasses and pushing his hair back before pulling him into a deep kiss. 

Phichit opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks before slowly backing out and quietly closing the door.

* * *

“Okay, let's take a look at the babies,” Dr. Rizano said. Viktor held Yuuri’s hand as she ran the transducer along his stomach. The screen came to life with the image of the first twin.

“Twin A looks right on track, and they're in the perfect position for me to tell the sex. Do you want to know?” Dr. Rizano asked.

“Yes,” Viktor and Yuuri said in unison. 

“It looks like Twin A is going to be a little boy,” Dr. Rizano announced. “Twin B is also in the right position. Twin B is a little girl! And they're both happy and healthy. I'm going to get the pictures, I'll be right back.”

“We're having a boy and a girl!” Viktor beamed, kissing Yuuri softly once she left the room.

“We have to call my family and pick names and-” Yuuri was crying out of happiness, Viktor drying his tears. Dr. Rizano came back in and gave them the ultrasound pictures.

“The babies are perfectly healthy, and so are you Yuuri,” Dr. Rizano said. “I want to see you before you go back to Japan to make sure everything is okay for travel and to get some paperwork for you to translate for your new OB.”

“Thank you so much for everything this far,” Yuuri said, shaking her hand.

“It's my pleasure. Keep me updated on the little ones,” she said with a smile.

The bus ride back to campus was spent going on and on about the babies. Viktor had to go back to the rink for practice once they got back, so Yuuri found himself in the dorm writing down various kanji combinations.

He and Viktor agreed the twins would have a Japanese first name since they were taking Viktor’s surname and following Russian traditions for their middle names.

He and Viktor would call his family later on when it was a reasonable time in Japan, and Yuuri hoped they would at least have an idea for some names by then.

“YUURI VIKTOR TOLD ME YOU HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!” Yuuri heard Phichit exclaim before the door was even opened all the way. 

Viktor walked in behind him and placed a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder with a smile.

“The doctor told us we’re having a boy and a girl!” Yuuri announced. 

“Oh my god!!” Phichit exclaimed. “So your kids aren’t gonna give men’s or women’s skating a chance!”

“If they want to skate,” Yuuri said with a laugh.

“This is fantastic, I already have the perfect reveal planned, have you guys picked names yet?” Phichit asked.

“In Russia, we have a tradition where the children take the father’s name for their middle name, so our son will be Viktorovich and our daughter will be Yurievna. Yuuri is picking their given name,” Viktor said.

“Except I can’t pick,” Yuuri said. “For our son, I’ve narrowed it down to Haruki, Tadashi, Yuzuru, and Hiroshi, and for our daughter I have Niko, Koharu, Haruhi, and Kaori.”

“Niko Nikiforov has a cool ring to it,” Phichit said.

“Nikiforova,” Viktor corrected. “We also have masculine and feminine surnames in Russia.”

“What do you think Viktor?” Yuuri asked, showing Viktor the list of names. He had the kanji written next to the romanization. Viktor didn't know much Japanese, or any kanji for that matter, but he felt himself drawn to the characters written next to one name.

“What does this mean?” Viktor asked as he pointed at them.

“Oh, Haruhi? It means Spring Day,” Yuuri said. Viktor smiled.

“I like it,” Viktor said. “Haruhi Nikiforova…”

“Sounds like a gold medalist to me,” Phichit joked. 

“What about for the boy names?” Yuuri asked. “I really like Haruki, but it's so close to Haruhi I feel like it would get confusing.”

“I like Tadashi and Yuzuru, I don't know which one I like more,”  Viktor said. 

“Those were my favourites too,” Yuuri said. “Phichit? You’re the tie breaker. Tadashi or Yuzuru?” 

“Tadashi Nikiforov has a nice ring to it,” Phichit said. 

“So we have our little Haruhi and Tadashi?” Yuuri asked while rubbing his stomach. Viktor smiled. 

“I love it,” Viktor agreed.

* * *

Yuuri woke up, frowning when Viktor wasn't next to him.

“Vitya?” Yuuri mumbled as he sat up.

“He braved the dining hall to get us breakfast,” Phichit said. Yuuri laughed.

“People really think he's just an exchange student,” Yuuri chuckled. “He pretends to not know English to get free food.”

“You guys are a perfect match for each other,” Phichit laughed, remembering how Yuuri did that once when he left his dining card in their dorm. He went back to taking more pictures of the side of his desk.

“What are you doing?” Yuuri asked. He looked to see Viktor’s signature gold-bladed skates next to his run down Jackson’s. Next to them he had a pair of white toddler Jacksons and the black skates Phichit bought when they announced the pregnancy.

“Your announcement pictures,” Phichit said. Yuuri shook his head, but thought the concept was cute. “You guys are like the first family of figure skating. They'll make ice shows about the Katsuki-Nikiforov’s.”

“I have food!” Viktor said as he came into the room carrying three take away containers from the dining hall. He sat next to Yuuri, giving him a soft kiss as he did.

“Thanks Daddy,” Yuuri said, meaning to say it as the twins, but going by the look on Viktor and Phichit’s face, he was the only one who saw the innocence in the comment. “I-uh...the twins...okay.”

After breakfast, Viktor and Phichit had to head off to the rink. Yuuri was sitting at his desk preparing for a cram session before he went to class, but Viktor closed his books.

“Come to the rink please?” Viktor asked. “I want to show you something.”

“Okay, but it has to be quick if I'm gonna finish studying,” Yuuri said. Yuuri and Viktor walked hand in hand to the rink. Viktor felt bad, seeing Yuuri watch longingly as he and Phichit tied their skates. Viktor kissed him softly as he rubbed his stomach. 

“We'll all be on the ice before you know it,” Viktor said, kissing his stomach. Yuuri leaned against the rink as he watched Viktor warm up. He skated to the middle of the rink and cued Phichit. Viktor’s opening pose was him reaching his hand out to Yuuri.

As the piano started to play over the speakers, Viktor pulled his hands in and placed them on his stomach before skating around in a fluid circle.

Yuuri watched his movements in awe as the music picked up and Viktor did a quad toe loop. He was in tears at Viktor’s emotional choreography.

Viktor finished his routine breathlessly, his arms outstretched to Yuuri.

“VIKTOR!” Yuuri exclaimed excitedly, tears flowing down his cheeks. 

“Did you like it?” Viktor asked as he skated over to Yuuri. Yuuri pulled him by his shoulders into a kiss, nearly causing him to slip on the ice. “It's dedicated to you and the twins. It's my free skate for next season.”

“I loved it,” Yuuri said as he pulled Viktor into another kiss.

* * *

Viktor and Phichit sat impatiently as names were called at the graduation ceremony.

“Alexandria Kane.”   


Everyone clapped as she walked across the stage, Phichit looking at the next person behind the curtain.

“He’s next!” Phichit exclaimed, preparing his camera.

“Yuuri Katsuki.”

Viktor and Phichit stood up, cheering loudly as Yuuri walked across the stage with a huge blush.

“ _ Omedetou! _ ” they shouted. Yuuri blushed as he accepted his diploma and shook hands with everyone. Yuuri eyed them in embarrassment as he walked off the stage.

“I think he’s been thoroughly embarrassed,”  Phichit chuckled.

As the ceremony came to a close, they rushed to find Yuuri in the crowd of graduates. Viktor spotted him and rushed to his side, wrapping him in a hug and giving him a kiss. Phichit took pictures of them, squeezing when Viktor used Yuuri’s cap to hide their kiss. 

“So what kind of crazy party are we going to?” Phichit joked.

“Sadly, my college party days are no more. I was thinking of that okay katsudon place downtown?” Yuuri suggested.

“Is it anything like your mom’s?” Viktor asked.

“Not at all,” Yuuri said. “It's actually run by a Korean family, but they've taken some of my advice and I think it's come a long way from my first time.”

“Poor Yuuri went in there and started speaking Japanese and everyone just looked confused, thankfully I'm BTS trash and figured out they were speaking Korean,” Phichit reminisced one of the first outings he and Yuuri had when they moved in together.

“Then let's go get katsudon wasted,” Viktor announced.

* * *

[PHOTO]

**_v-nikiforov:_ ** _  So excited to welcome our little Haruhi and Tadashi into the world!  August can't come faster <3 #nikiforovtwins _

“That picture really turned out great,” Viktor said to Phichit as he watched the comments and congratulations flood in. He put his phone in his pocket as Yuuri finished taping the last box.

“Anata, can you take this to the car?” Yuuri asked.

“Anything for you zoloste,” Viktor said, grabbing the box from the bed and heading out of the dorm.

It was bittersweet as Phichit and Yuuri looked at the half-empty dorm. While they would be flying to Japan together for World’s, only Phichit would return to their dorm.

“We had some good times here,” Phichit said. 

“I'm gonna miss this place,” Yuuri sniffled.

“Don't cry,” Phichit said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I'm pregnant I'm allowed to!” Yuuri said as he pulled his best friend into a hug. “It feels like just yesterday we moved in together.”

“Now you're graduated, pregnant, and mated to Viktor freakin Nikiforov,” Phichit chuckled.

“All done!” Viktor said. “Is everyone packed for the flight?”

Phichit and Yuuri held up their passports and grabbed their luggage before following Viktor out of the dorm. Yuuri turned around one last time and turned off the lights before leaving the place he had called home for 5 years. Viktor kissed him softly as his hand lingered on the door.

“Just think of the adventures to come when you open the next door,” Viktor said. Yuuri smiled and kissed him back.

They first went to ship the bulk of Yuuri’s belongings back to Hasetsu before heading to the airport for the long flight ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations/Cultural Notes:  
> Zoloste - my gold  
> Omedetou - Congratulations
> 
> If anyone was curious, the kanji for the twins names are 春日(Haruhi, Spring Day) and 禎(Tadashi, Good Fortune). 
> 
> Not that anyone cares, but my Japanese professor assigns us Japanese names so we can learn about naming customs and kanji, and I was given 勝真利(Shō Mari) and I actually died because it's almost Mari's name, literally only missing 生


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye a little over a week between updates its a world record it's also me procrastinating this essay that's due in two days haha...
> 
> Anyway, Italics are conversations that are meant to be spoken in a different language, I think I note in the text whether it's Russian or Japanese. And this chapter gets a bit medical, but mind you I'm a communications major, not a doctor. 
> 
> Translations at the end.

The flight to Japan was easy compared to Yuuri’s previous flights, but the issue came when everyone fell asleep except for him. Yuuri didn't even notice when Phichit stopped posting on Snapchat or when Viktor’s head fell on his shoulder, he had been too engrossed with watching movies in his native tongue. Once he did realise they were all sleeping, he rested his head against Viktor’s and realised how uncomfortable he was. 

Carrying twins was putting a strain on his lower back and no matter how much he moved, he couldn't get comfortable. 

Yuuri bitterly translated everything for Viktor and Phichit as they made their way through customs and baggage claim. Phichit stopped him once everything was accounted for.

“Yuuri, I say this with love, but you look like shit,” Phichit said. “The media is going to be crawling at the hotel.”

“I'm exhausted,” Yuuri sighed. “I couldn't sleep and my back hurts.”

“I'll give you a massage once we get to the hotel,” Viktor offered. Yuuri smiled and Phichit caught Viktor’s wink.

As expected, the hotel was swarmed with press. As the driver opened the door, Viktor was greeted with flashes. He helped Yuuri out of the car, taking their luggage with one hand and holding Yuuri close by with the other as they were bombarded with questions in English and Japanese.

Once they got to the lobby, Yuuri checked everyone in and they went up to their rooms. Yuuri lied down and immediately felt relief. Viktor lied next to him and ran a hand along his stomach.

“Do you still want that massage?” Viktor asked.

“I think I'm just gonna sleep,” Yuuri said.

“Alright,” Viktor kissed him softly. “I have to meet with Yakov to discuss a few things, will you be alright on your own?” 

“I'll survive,” Yuuri said. Viktor pulled his glasses off and put them on the night stand before dimming the lights. Viktor gave him one last kiss before leaving the room.

Yuuri sighed as he sunk into the bed and….

Still failed to fall asleep.

Viktor returned to the room to find Yuuri tossing and turning in bed. He groaned in frustration as he lied on his side.

“Did you sleep well?” Viktor asked.

“NO!” Yuuri yelled. Viktor frowned and sat next to Yuuri. “I don't know why. I'm just exhausted but I can't fall asleep.”

“Why don't I give you that massage? Maybe you'll feel better,” Viktor said. Yuuri sighed and nodded in agreement, letting Viktor pull him between his legs.

Viktor gently kneaded away the tension in his shoulders, working his way down to his strained lower back. He slipped his hands under his shirt and gently soothed his aches. Yuuri sighed as his head fell to the side. Viktor took the opportunity to place a soft kiss on his neck before resting his head on Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Better?” Viktor asked. 

“A little,” Yuuri said. Viktor trailed his hands to his stomach and rested them over their children.

“You know,” Viktor started. “I never knew I could hold the whole world in my hands. But here you three are. And no gold medal has ever given me this feeling before.” Yuuri put his hands on top of Viktor’s and leaned back to kiss him. Viktor lied down with him and slowly dosed off with Yuuri in his arms.

Yuuri finally slept as well.

The next day was full of press conferences. Yakov had arranged a short press conference with Viktor and Yuuri since every interview Viktor did somehow always went back to the pregnancy. Yakov hoped to get all of those questions out of the way with this session.

Yuuri sat next to Viktor as the press began their questions.

“Everyone is dying to know, are you going to be skating next season Viktor?” a reporter asked.

“It’s possible,” Viktor answered, looking to Yuuri to continue.

“Viktor and I decided that he would train to compete next season,” Yuuri said.

“But I will only compete if I am 100% sure Yuuri and our children are going to be okay without me,” Viktor said.

“Katsuki-kun, do you have plans to eventually return to skating?” Another reporter asked.

“It's hard to say for sure. Our lives and careers are going to revolve around the twins from now on. If the opportunity arises for me to be a parent and a competitive skater, I’d jump at the chance,” Yuuri explained.

“Do you plan on staying in Japan or going to Russia to raise the twins?”

“We haven't decided long term. For now, we will stay in Yuuri’s hometown,” Viktor said.

Viktor and Yuuri answered questions for 30 minutes before the press conference finally ended. Yuuri stood up, feeling slightly light headed, grabbing Viktor to stabilise himself so he didn't fall.

“Are you okay?” Viktor whispered.

“Yeah, I just stood up too fast,” Yuuri said. Their hands linked and they made their way out of the conference hall and back to their hotel room. Yuuri pulled his shoes off at the door and sighed in relief.

“Are you sure you're okay?” Viktor said, an unsettling feeling harbouring.

“My feet are a little sore,” Yuuri said. Viktor pulled him to the bed and had him lie down, taking his swollen feet into his hands and massaging them. 

“How does that feel?” Viktor asked. Yuuri moaned in response. 

“This is going to lead to sex if you keep doing it like that,” Yuuri said. Viktor smirked at Yuuri as he massaged his feet more until Yuuri cheekily rubbed his crotch with his foot. Viktor pulled Yuuri into his lap and into a deep kiss.

* * *

Over the next few days, Yuuri’s schedule was a mix of sleeping and watching Viktor skate. Viktor had pulled an a world record for his short programme. It was the day of the free and Viktor was the last to skate.

Yuuri was watching from the entrance to the ice with Yakov after Viktor insisted that he couldn't just watch from the stands. Yakov gave Viktor his words of encouragement as they read off Christophe’s score.

“Yuuri,” Viktor said, taking his hand. “This programme is for you and you alone. You're the only one who will ever know what this programme truly means to me.”

Viktor pulled Yuuri into a kiss, pressing their foreheads together.

“Go get that fifth world title,” Yuuri whispered before Viktor skates to the centre of the rink.

“Last up, Viktor Nikiforov from Russia,” the announcer said as the crowd erupted in cheers. “After the short programme, he's in first place with a large lead over Giacometti, who's in second place.”

Yuuri watched every movement, every jump, every spin with adamant attention. To think that Viktor’s love for him was fuelling all of this was overwhelming to Yuuri, and he was in tears, as was most of the arena.

As Viktor’s programme came to an end, everyone erupted in cheers. Flowers and plushies were thrown on the ice as Viktor bowed and skated back to the entrance. As he approached, he reached into his waistband and fell to his knee, sliding to Yuuri as he presented a ring.

“You're the only gold medal I want to win tonight. Yuuri Katsuki, will you marry me?”

If the screams weren't deafening before, they were now.

Yuuri was already in tears from Viktor’s programme, but now, with Viktor proposing to him at the biggest skating event of the year, he was hysterical.

“Say yes!” Everyone chanted. Yuuri nodded, wiping his tears. 

“Yes,” Yuuri whispered. “Yes!” 

Viktor put the ring on Yuuri and pulled him into a passionate kiss, everyone cheering for them as they made their way to the Kiss and Cry.

Yakov smiled, genuinely smiled, at the young couple. Yuuri was marvelling the ring on his hand while Viktor told him about the matching one he had with the engraved snowflake.

“The scores please,” the announcer said. Viktor and Yuuri held hands as they awaited the results. 

Yet again, Viktor had broken the world record and taken home gold.

Viktor was whisked away from the Kiss and Cry for questions and to prepare for the medal ceremony, so Yuuri went to sit with Phichit, rubbing his temple as he felt a headache coming on. As he took more steps to where Phichit was sitting, his head began to throb more and more. As they announced Otabek as the bronze medallist, the cheers in the crowd grew louder. Yuuri finally reached Phichit, his vision starting to blur.

“Are you okay Yuuri?” Phichit asked as Yuuri took a seat.

“My head is pounding,” Yuuri mumbled. He winced as everyone cheered for Chris. 

“I have some Excedrin in my bag, wait, can you even take that?” Phichit asked.

“I don't know,” Yuuri was on the verge of tears as he looked at Phichit. “Something's wrong.”

The cheers for Viktor were deafening, making Yuuri double over in pain.

“Should I grab a medic?!” Phichit asked.

“Viktor…” Yuuri mumbled as he held his head in his hands. Phichit looked at the ice where Viktor was standing on the podium while Russia’s national anthem played. Phichit tried to wave him down, Viktor thankfully taking notice and spotting Yuuri sitting with his head in his hands. Without thinking, Viktor dropped his flowers and stepped off the podium, skating to the entrance of the rink as people gasped. Viktor ran, skates on and all, to Yuuri’s side. He knelt down in front of him.

“Yuuri, are you okay?” Viktor asked. 

Yuuri looked up, gripping onto Viktor’s shoulders as the world started to spin around him. Yuuri fell forward into Viktor.

“Yuuri?!” Viktor gasped. Yuuri remained lifeless in his arms. “I need a medic!” 

Viktor lied Yuuri on his back, feeling for a pulse. His pulse was erratic. A medical team quickly rushed to their side, spewing out rapid fire Japanese as they took Yuuri’s vitals.

“How far along is he?” they asked Viktor.

“21 weeks,” Viktor said. 

_ “His blood pressure is very high,”  _ one medic said to the other in Japanese. “We need to take him to hospital.” 

They loaded Yuuri onto a stretcher and into an ambulance before rushing him to the nearby hospital.

Chris, Phichit, and Viktor paced the waiting room, still dressed in their free skate costumes. Viktor paced the waiting room, in tears.

“Why didn't I realise he wasn't well?” Viktor asked. “What kind of alpha am I?!”

“Calm down, Viktor. No one had anyway of knowing,” Chris tried to comfort him. 

“Katsuki Yuuri?”

Phichit, Viktor, and Chris all stood as the doctor came in.

“ _ Nihogo o wakarimasu ka? _ ” The doctor asked. Going by the puzzled and panicked looks on their faces, he assumed no. “Katsuki-san is stabilised and awake. Viktor?”

“Yes?” Viktor stepped forward. 

“We have to talk about Yuuri’s condition,” he said, leading Viktor to Yuuri’s room. Viktor immediately embraced him with a hug, kissing his forehead before they turned to the doctor.

“Katsuki-san, your blood pressure was extremely high, which is why you passed out. There were also high amounts of protein in your urine. It's a condition we call preeclampsia,” the doctor explained.

“What does that mean?” Yuuri asked. “Are the babies okay?”

“For now, yes. They're both healthy and right on track developmentally, but if we can't get your blood pressure under control, the situation could turn dire. At this point, we need to ensure the next two months minimum you don't go into labour. If we can make it to 30 weeks, the twins will have a chance,” the doctor said.

“What do we do?” Viktor asked.

“I want to put him on bed rest and try him on a medicine that will help lower his blood pressure,” the doctor said. “Once you return to Hasetsu, I want you on strict bed rest. Only get up if you absolutely must.”

“What could've caused this?” Viktor asked.

“Any number of things. It's very common with multiples, and it can be exacerbated by stress. You've just moved back to Japan, no?” The doctor asked.

“Yeah, I've been living in Detroit for 5 years for university and training,” Yuuri said. 

“The stress of moving could've been the stressor. Try to relax, and take things easy while you're on bed rest,” The doctor explained.

The trip back to Hasetsu was miserable. While it would've been easier to fly to Fukuoka and take a train from there, Yuuri’s doctor felt taking the train would be less stress on him.

Yuuri lied with his head in Viktor’s lap as the train arrived in Hasetsu. Viktor carried Yuuri, along with their luggage, off the train. Mari and Minako were waiting on the platform for them, rushing to help Viktor with their bags.

“How are you feeling Yuuri?” Mari asked.

“Tired,” Yuuri mumbled as he buried his face deeper into Viktor’s chest. He fell asleep in the car ride back to the onsen, Viktor carrying him to his room and letting him sleep.

“How is he?” Hiroko asked. Viktor sighed and pushed his hair back.

“He stabilised at the hospital, but the doctor’s still want him to rest as much as possible,” Viktor said. “He really scared me, I thought I lost him and the twins and I-”

Viktor choked back a sob as he tried to erase the memory from his mind.

“The twins are okay too?” Mari asked. Viktor perked up a bit.

“They're doing great. We got to see them move on the ultrasound,” Viktor said with a smile. 

“Viktor?” They heard Yuuri call out. Viktor rushed to Yuuri’s room.

“You're up,” Viktor said, kissing him softly. 

“I'm sorry I scared you,” Yuuri whispered.

“How did you-” Viktor started.

“Our bond,” Yuuri said. “I've never felt that kind of anxiety from you...that's usually all from me.”

“I was scared,” Viktor admitted. “I've never...had anyone to hold onto before. And now there's you and our babies and...I'm scared that it's all just a dream and that I'll wake up and you three will be gone…”

Yuuri had never seen Viktor this vulnerable before. He gasped slightly when he saw the tears fall from his face. Viktor took his hand and pressed their foreheads together. 

“I'm so happy that you're real, and I never want to lose you…” Viktor’s voice cracked as he cried. Yuuri rubbed his back and smiled as he placed Viktor’s hand on his stomach as one of the twins kicked.

“That sure felt like a quad toe,” Yuuri said, making Viktor laugh. He looked down at Yuuri’s stomach and smiled.

“No quads until your senior debuts,” Viktor said. Yuuri held his face in his hands, drying his tears.

“Everything's going to be alright,” Yuuri said.

He wasn't sure if he was trying to reassure Viktor or himself.

* * *

 

With Yuuri on total bed rest, his days became an endless cycle of watching whatever Netflix had to offer, browsing Pinterest for baby room ideas, doing bed rest approved exercises, and wishing he was anywhere but trapped in his room. While Viktor tried to make Yuuri as comfortable as possible and spend time with him, Viktor spent most of his days at the rink.  Viktor withdrew from the World Team Trophy so he could help care for Yuuri. He had told Yakov he and Yuuri would stay in Japan and he wasn’t sure when he would return to Russia, so they resorted to coaching over Skype. One of Viktor’s rinkmates was disappointed to say the least.

Disappointed enough to fly from St. Petersburg to Hasetsu and appear at the onsen, angry.

Yuuri was sitting on the couch in the lounge with Viktor, looking over baby furniture books when an angry, yet familiar voice rang through the lounge.

_ “VIKTOR YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!” _

Viktor and Yuuri turned to see none other than Yuri Plisetsky, fuming in the foyer.

_ “Something tells me I forgot something important,” _ Viktor said with a smile.

_ “You promised you would choreograph my senior debut if I became the Junior World Champion, and now Yakov says you’re not coming back to Russia?!” _ Yuri yelled.

_ “Oh, that,” _ Viktor said, passing the catalogues over to Yuuri as he stood.  _ “I’m sorry Yuri, but I’ve been busy getting ready for the babies.” _

_ “That’s not my fault, I didn’t tell you to knock up the Japanese pig!” _ Yuri said.

_ “Don’t talk about him like that,” _ Viktor snapped, Yuuri jumping at the sudden harsh tone in his voice.  _ “Can we talk about this outside? I don’t want to stress or worry him.” _

_ “Fine,” _ Yuri said, dropping his bags and heading outside. Viktor kissed Yuuri’s forehead.

“I’ll be right back, why don’t you decide on the finish for the crib?” Viktor suggested.

“He seems angry...is everything alright?” Yuuri asked, not catching on to their Russian conversation.

“Just a promise I forgot that I made,” Viktor said. “It’s nothing to worry about, worry about the cribs...actually don’t worry. Stay calm. Be calm, no stress.”

“You’re stressing me now,” Yuuri rolled his eyes as he thumbed through the finishes.

Viktor went outside and glared at Yuri.

_ “Look, I know you know what happened to him at World’s. Everyone knows. So you should know and understand that I am under the most stress I’ve ever been in my entire life. Yuuri could lose our babies if his condition doesn’t get better, do you understand?! As an omega, I thought you would show just the slightest bit of sympathy for us!”  _ Viktor snapped.

_ “Don’t bring my secondary gender into this!” _ Yuri snapped back.  _ “Of course I understand, but you made a promise to me, years before you even knew Katsuki existed!” _

_ “I had no way of knowing I was going to become a father back then. Things happen,” _ Viktor sighed.  _ “I prepared a couple routines for this season, but none of them fit the theme I wanted to go with. I can show you them, and you can have one of them, but I can’t coach you on it. You’ll have to go back to Yakov to perfect it. I’ll give you till the end of June to work on it with me, and that’s it.” _

_ “It better win me a gold medal,” _ Yuri said.

_ “It would if I skated it,” _ Viktor smirked as they headed back inside. “Yuuri, I don’t think I’ve introduced you to my rinkmate, Yuri.” Yuuri tensed as he remembered the bathroom at the final last year.

“We’ve met,” Yuri said.

“He’s going to be staying here while I choreograph his routine for the season,” Viktor said. “And I’m sure he’ll be on his best behaviour?”

“Whatever old man, just show me where I’m going to sleep,” Yuri said. Viktor went to search for Hiroko while Yuri sat across from Yuuri. Yuri stared at him, making Yuuri a little uncomfortable as he cleared his throat.

“What’s it like?” Yuri finally spoke.

“Huh?” Yuuri asked.

“You know...being pregnant,” Yuri said.

“Oh...um, it’s kind of hard to explain. I was scared at first, and nervous. I didn’t know what I was going to do or what would happen, but the first time I heard their heartbeats and saw them on the ultrasound...everything felt right. And getting to feel them move and grow...it’s a type of love I can’t even explain,” Yuuri said with a smile as he rubbed his stomach.

“It sounds like a bunch of bullshit,” Yuri deadpanned. “People think omegas are only supposed to mate their alphas and get pregnant and raise children, and I think it’s bullshit. I never want to have kids.”

“Well you’re young, you should wait until you’re older anyway,” Yuuri said. 

“Whatever,” Yuri muttered. Yuuri awkwardly went back to flipping through the catalogue

“The room across from ours is free,” Viktor said. “And dinner is ready.”

“You can show him to the room and I'll meet you in the kitchen,” Yuuri said, moving to get off the sofa.

“Nice try,” Viktor said, picking Yuuri up and carrying him bridal style to the dining area. “We'll be right back.”

Viktor led Yuri to his room, the younger Russian stopping him.

“What's wrong with him anyway?” Yuri asked.

“He’s in strict bed rest until further notice. He’s been on it for a month now and he hates it, but he's knows it's what's best for the twins now,” Viktor said.

“What even happened to him at World’s?” Yuri asked.

“He developed this condition called preeclampsia. It puts a lot of stress on his body and the babies. The medicine had made it better in the past month, but he’s only 25 weeks. If it worsens at all, they may have no choice but to deliver the babies. If they were born now, the odds of them not making it are high, but if he remained pregnant with the worsening condition, they all could die,” Viktor sat on the bed and sighed. Yuri maybe an edgy teen, but he still did have a heart. He grew up with Viktor and knew that the older man grew up an orphan. For his family to be on the line before it even began had to be mentally taxing on him.

“Is there anything they can do?” Yuri asked.

“What they're doing now. Keeping him resting, keeping him in the medicine, and keeping him stress free,” Viktor said. “I know how you are, and I swear to God if you cause him even an ounce of stress I will never choreograph for you again.”

“I'll try,” Yuri rolled his eyes. “Now go so I can change.”

When Yuri made his way to the dining area, he grimaced at how lovey Yuuri and Viktor were being. Viktor was sitting behind Yuuri while Yuuri leaned into his chest, feeding each other and talking in baby talk to his stomach.

“What is there to eat?” Yuri asked as he sat on the ground across from them.

“Yuuri’s mom made katsudon,” Viktor said. Yuri examined the bowl in front of him and took a tentative bite of it. His eyes grew huge.

“This is amazing!” Yuri said as he ate fork full after fork full.

“Hey Yuuri,” Mari said as she appeared in the doorway.

“Huh?” Yuri turned to face her.

“No way! He looks like my idol the blonde Takao!” Mari exclaimed.

“His name is Yuri too,” Hiroko said.

“That’s just gonna be confusing, from now on we’ll call you Yurio!” Mari announced.

“What?!” Yuri yelled.

“Anyway, Yuuri, you have a phone call,” Mari said, handing him the phone.

_ “Hello,” _ Yuuri started.

_ “Good evening Yuuri. It’s Dr. Hatasa. I just got the results from your test from last week and I wanted to discuss the results with you. Is now a good time?”  _ Dr. Hatasa asked.

_ “Yes,”  _ Yuuri nervously held onto Viktor’s hand as they placed their hands over his stomach.

_ “The results aren’t trending the way we would like them to. It’s nothing of major concern as of right now, but I want you to double up on your medicine and we’ll see where we stand next week. If we can’t get it down to a safer level, we’ll start looking at in-hospital treatment options. As of right now, continue with the bed rest and we’ll go from there,”  _ Dr. Hatasa explained.

_ “Alright. Thank you,”  _ Yuuri said. He hung up and Viktor squeezed his hand. Yuuri looked at him with teary eyes. “Can I go to bed now?” Viktor looked at the half-eaten bowl of katsudon and frowned.

“Can you eat a little more?” Viktor asked.

“I just want to go!” Yuuri snapped. Viktor picked him up, Yuuri curling into his chest and crying. Once they were in their room, Viktor held his face in his hands and dried his tears.

“What did the doctor say zoloste?” Viktor asked.

“I’m not getting better, and if it doesn’t get better I have to stay in the hospital until the babies are born,” Yuuri said. “I’m trying! I’m doing everything I can to keep them safe and healthy, I really am!”

“I know you are,” Viktor pulled him into a hug. “You’re doing everything you can and you’re doing amazing. You’re carrying two children, it’s not easy. You can’t get worked up or you’ll upset them.”

“I know,” Yuuri whispered. Viktor kissed his stomach and smiled as he felt them kick. 

“I say that was a triple axel,” Viktor said. Yuuri chuckled as he dried his tears.

“Are you sure? Felt more like a quad sal on my end,” Yuuri said. Viktor smiled as he bought Yuuri’s ring-clad finger to his lips and kissed his ring. 

“Everything is going to be okay,” Viktor whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations/Cultural Notes:  
> Nihogo o wakarimasu ka - Do you understand Japanese?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your support everyone! I'm overwhelmed by your comments and kudos everyday and I can't say thank you enough for supporting this story! 
> 
> Translations/Cultural notes at the end

Viktor yawned as the morning light woke him up. He looked at Yuuri, who was still fast asleep and snuggled into his body pillow. Viktor trailed his hands down his stomach and planted a soft kiss to his forehead. As he pulled away from spooning Yuuri, the younger man whined.

“Come back,” Yuuri muttered. Viktor chuckled as he gave him another kiss.

“Sleep my love,” Viktor whispered. Yuuri didn't need any further encouragement to fall fast asleep.

Viktor’s mornings consisted of waking up at dawn and going for a run through Hasetsu. Sometimes Makkachin joined him, sometimes she stayed cuddled into Yuuri. After his run, he would help Yuuri’s parents with breakfast and bring it to Yuuri. After breakfast, he would help him bathe and get dressed for the day before spending 9 to 5 at the rink. There, he would teach Yuri his routine while working on his own routines, Yakov popping in on Skype to check their progress and coach them for a little while. During lunch, Viktor would run back to the onsen to check on Yuuri before finishing the last half of practice. Once he returned home, he would tend to Yuuri’s needs while helping out around the onsen before retiring to bed around 9. On some nights, Yuuri would wake him at 3 am for his god-awful craving of shrimp chips on matcha flavoured ice cream.

It was a 24 hour job he held, as Viktor Nikiforov the figure skater and as Viktor Nikiforov the expectant father. While he seriously considered not competing due to the sheer amount of exhaustion he felt, seeing Yuuri’s smile when he watched back the practice videos made it all worth it. He knew Yuuri was getting depressed, as anyone would locked inside all the time. To be able to make him smile the slightest was the most fulfilling thing in the world.

The biggest struggle he was facing now was Yuri’s inability to grasp the emotion the short programme needed. 

After the banquet, Viktor began drawing up programme ideas for the next season. He found a piece called In Regards To Love: Eros and Agape and started to choreograph a programme inspired by his feelings for Yuuri.

At first, Viktor felt mostly a physical attraction to Yuuri and came up with a routine for Eros, but once they found out they were having children and he really got to fall in love with Yuuri, he started to work on Agape. Although he ended up going with a different routine for himself, he thought Agape would be good for Yuri, as it's so unlike his public image, but it seemed as if Yuri didn't have a single ounce of agape in his soul.

“What does agape mean to you?” Viktor asked.

“Winning gold and beating you,” Yuri said. Viktor shook his head.

“It can't be that. It had to be something deeper,” Viktor said.

“Oh yeah? Then what is agape to you?” Yuri asked, regretting asking once Viktor got that look on his face.

“My Yuuri, and our children,” Viktor said. “I love them truly and unconditionally. I would do anything for them.”

“How does this make a difference when I skate?” Yuri asked. Viktor skated to the middle of the rink.

“This is how I skate this routine with only the thought of winning,” Viktor said. He ran through the routine, and Yuri noticed how dull and emotionless the programme looked. Technically it was flawless, but there was something missing artistically.

Viktor went to the middle of the rink again, picturing himself and Yuuri holding the twins. Pure happiness and love washed over him and with just the first move Yuri saw what was missing.

Viktor was resonating his emotions through his body. Technically, he changed nothing, but Yuri could see what he meant now. Could he really manage to do that?

“I want you to think hard about what agape means to you,” Viktor said. “Only then will you maybe get silver under me.”

“You watch old man, the only medal you're gonna have is gonna match your hair,” Yuri said.

* * *

 

Yuuri sighed dramatically as Makkachin lazed around the room, pawing at Yuuri’s hand, asking to go for a walk.

“I wanna go outside too Makka,” Yuuri sighed, rubbing his stomach. Today was week 30, meaning he was nearly out of the danger zone.

“Yuuri!~” Viktor came into the room, giving Yuuri a kiss and petting Makkachin.

“I have a surprise for you!” Viktor said, picking Yuuri up.

“What are we doing?” Yuuri asked. Viktor covered his eyes and carried him down the hall.

“You can look,” Viktor said. Yuuri opened his eyes and gasped. “Phichit linked me the Pinterest board and I did everything I could to recreate it.”

Yuuri was in awe when he saw that the room had been transformed into a nursery. There were two cribs on either side of the room, with a changing table separating the cribs and two rocking chairs on either side of the cribs. Behind the cribs, the walls were decorated with the twin’s names, snowflakes accenting the blueish-grey walls. The mobiles had snowflakes, figure skates, and poodles hanging from them, with monogramed blankets draped over the cribs.

“Viktor, how did you...it’s perfect,” Yuuri said with a smile.

“I really liked the winter theme idea,” Viktor said. “It felt fitting for our family.”

“Words can’t describe how much I love it,” Yuuri said. Viktor carried him back to their room. Viktor laid him down, lying behind him and kissing his neck softly.

“I'm glad you liked the room,” Viktor said. He kissed Yuuri softly, resting his hand on Yuuri’s stomach as he started to sing a Russian lullabye. He looked up to see Yuuri fast asleep, a content smile on his face. Viktor pulled out his phone, taking a picture of Yuuri before texting Yuri.

_ Take the day off to find your agape. I'm going to spend the day with <3 Yuuri <3 _

Viktor chuckled when Yuri replied ‘Gross’. He put his phone away and wrapped his arms around Yuuri before falling asleep as well.

Yuuri stirred awake about an hour later when he felt a small twinge of pain in his abdomen. He went to move to a more comfortable position when the pain intensified an unbearable amount, causing him to tightly grip Viktor’s arm, waking the older man. Yuuri gasped, trying to release the breath he was holding as the pain faded away.

“Yuuri? Are you okay!?” Viktor asked.

“I think I just had a contraction,” Yuuri said. Viktor sprung out of bed.

“No, no, no! It had to be one of those fake ones, right?!” Viktor said. “Oh,  _ blyad _ . W-What do we do?!”

“OKAA-SAN!” Yuuri called out. His mother rushed in, coming to his side.

“I think I had a contraction,” Yuuri said.

“Did it feel like your stomach got tight, or did it feel like a wave of pain?” Hiroko asked.

“It was like it hurt a little, and then it got worse and was unbearable, and then it went away,” Yuuri said.

“That sounds like a real contraction, we need to get to the hospital,” Hiroko said.

The last thing Viktor and Yuuri expected to do that day was welcome their twins into their life. They had nothing prepared, no hospital bag, no car seats, no plans or anything. The baby room being finished that morning was the only thing they had ready.

While his family had to stay in the waiting room, Yuuri was rushed up to labor and delivery where they put a contraction monitor on his stomach as well as a fetal heart monitor. They took his blood pressure and frowned at the numbers.

Viktor took Yuuri’s hand as the doctor came in and overlooked his file.

“The preeclampsia is getting worse, and we can't stop labor. At this rate, there's a high risk to both Yuuri as the twins. If we don't perform a c-section now, this situation could turn bad,” Dr. Hatasa explained.

“Will the twins be okay? I'm only 30 weeks,” Yuuri said.

“They may have some complications, but nothing compared to what would happen if we kept you pregnant any longer,” Dr. Hatasa said. “We’re going to perform an emergency c-section.”

Yuuri was wheeled into the operating room, Viktor dressed in scrubs at his side. Viktor held onto Yuuri’s hand as the doctors began the operation. Viktor was doing everything he could to comfort Yuuri until the room was suddenly filled with tiny, high pitched cries. Viktor and Yuuri looked at each other in tears.

“ _ It's a boy! _ ” The nurse announced.

“It's Tadashi,” Yuuri whispered. They looked as the nurses cleaned him off and immediately went to check his vitals. A few moments later, and other loud cry filled the room. 

“ _ It's a girl! _ ”

The next moment moved in slow motion for Viktor. As he turned to look at Yuuri after getting his first glance of their children, he saw Yuuri’s head fall back and his entire body shake.

“ _ He's seizing _ !” The nurse announced as they rushed to grab medicine.

“ _ We need to bag twin B, she's not breathing enough _ ,” another nurse shouted. 

“ _ Twin A’s temperature is dropping _ ,” another nurse announced. 

“What’s happening?!” Viktor said in a panicked voice, watching in horror as his family struggled to hold onto life. He started crying as nurses pulled him out of the operating room.

“M-My…” Viktor whispered. “They need me!”

“We're doing everything we can right now, we need you out of the way so we can stabilize them,” the nurse explained, directing Viktor to the waiting area. Viktor entered the room, Yuuri’s family standing with presents and balloons for the new family, but their smiles fell when they saw Viktor’s tears. 

“What happened?” Hiroko asked. Viktor pulled her into a hug as he started crying.

“Everything was fine, they delivered the twins but then Yuuri had a seizure and Haruhi and Tadashi’s monitors started to alarm and I…” Viktor cried. “I don't want to lose them! I can't lose them!”

Everyone joined in on the hug, trying to comfort Viktor as they played the waiting game. Yuri sat next to Viktor and awkwardly placed a comforting hand on Viktor’s shoulder.

“It's going to be okay. If those twins are as stubborn as you, they won't let this get them down,” Yuri said. Viktor hugged Yuri in thanks, Yuri unable to protest in Viktor’s time of need.

“Viktor?” 

The doctor appeared in the doorway, Viktor nearly jumping out of his seat.

“We've got the twins stabilized,” the doctor started. “You can go see them if you want, and I encourage, because you being there will support their development.”

“What about Yuuri?” Viktor asked with a hopeful smile.

“After his seizure, he started to bleed profusely from the operation site. We were having a hard time stabilizing him, so we've put him into a medically induced coma so his body can recover,” the doctor explained. Viktor’s smile fell as more tears formed in his eyes.

“Can I see our children?” Viktor asked through his tears. The doctor nodded and led him to the NICU.

Viktor walked back to where the twins were in their own incubators. They both had all sorts of wires and tubes coming from them, but what scared Viktor the most was that Haruhi was connected to a ventilator.

“We never had the chance to ask for their names,” the nurse said, handing him the form. “You can write the romanization if you don't know the kanji.”

“I know it,” Viktor said, writing out the kanji he worked tirelessly to memorize writing. Below, he wrote the phonetic romanization: Tadashi Viktorovich Nikiforov and Haruhi Yurievna Nikiforova.

Viktor first went to their son, Tadashi. He had short black hair just like Yuuri’s. When Viktor gently rubbed his head with his thumb, he opened his eyes to reveal bright blue eyes like Viktor’s. He smiled down at his son, kissing his forehead before turning to their daughter.

Her head was covered with silver locks, just long enough to start curling slightly. Viktor smiled as her cinnamon colored eyes looked up at his and he fell in love.

“You look just like your otou-san,” Viktor said in tears, remembering that his mate was in a coma, unaware that their children were here and beautiful. Hiroko and Toshiya came to see the twins before going to check on Yuuri, and then Mari and Yuri came in.

Viktor was sitting between the two incubators, letting each twin hold his finger.

“They're so small…” Mari said.

“Are they going to be okay?” Yuri asked.

“Define okay,” Viktor said with a sad smile. “Tadashi can't regulate his body temperature, Haruhi is having a hard time breathing, they both can't breathe and eat at the same time...but they're alive, and that's all I can ask for right now.”

“They said Yuuri is going to be okay,” Mari said. “It's just up to him to wake up now.”

“I hope he wakes up soon,” Viktor said as he looked between their children.

Later that evening, Viktor made his way down to Yuuri’s room. He was sleeping peacefully, with far fewer machines than their children had. Viktor held onto his hand and cried.

“They're so beautiful Yuuri,” Viktor whispered. He pressed a kiss against his forehead. “You did so good zoloste.”

The next few days became an endless cycle of visiting the twins in the NICU and Yuuri in the ICU. The twins weighed just under 3 pounds at birth. Tadashi had a hard time regulating his body temperature, so their main focus for him was to build fat and keep his temperature up.

Just three days old, Haruhi was breathing better on her own, and Tadashi was thriving. He still couldn't suck and breathe at the same time so they kept him on the tube-fed formula.

Viktor was comforting their fussy son when the nurse rushed into the NICU.

“Yuuri’s awake,” the nurse said. Tadashi had just fallen asleep, so Viktor was quick to rush down to Yuuri’s room to find him getting examined by the doctor.

“Viktor?!” Yuuri was in tears. “The babies-”

“Shh, they're here,” Viktor said, comforting his crying mate.

“I woke up and I didn't feel them inside me anymore-” Yuuri started sobbing as he held onto Viktor.

“They were born 3 days ago, zoloste. They struggled at first, but they're fighters, and so beautiful,” Viktor whispered as he kissed Yuuri’s forehead. Yuuri held onto Viktor as the doctor took the last of Yuuri’s vitals.

“Your blood pressure seems to be almost back to normal, and the surgery site is healing well. Would you like to meet your twins?”

“Yes,” Yuuri said without hesitation. They wheeled Yuuri’s bed to the NICU to where the twins were. He started crying when he saw the two tiny infants with loads of medical equipment attached to them.

“The biggest part of getting them strong enough to go home is their bond with their parents. They've heard your voice and your heartbeat since they could hear, and giving them skin to skin contact would really boost their strength right now,” the doctor explained.

They helped Yuuri pull his hospital gown down and placed the twins on his chest. He cried as he held them, the twins gurgling with relief when they finally felt their father.

“Would you like a picture?” The nurse offered. Viktor and Yuuri nodded, Viktor wrapping his arm around Yuuri and helping support the twins. They smiled down at their children as they both looked up at their fathers.

[PHOTO]

**_v-nikiforov_ ** : _ 3 days ago, our twins decided they couldn't wait to meet us and were born. At 4:46pm, Tadashi Viktorovich Nikiforov was born weighing 2.45 pounds, and at 4:48pm Haruhi Yurievna Nikiforova was born weighing 2.02 pounds. Both twins came in at 15.7 inches long. These past 3 days have been hard for our family as our twins now face the fight to come home. As for now, they're here, and they're happy, and we couldn't be happier. #nikiforovtwins _

_**5 weeks later** _

“How are they doing now?”

Viktor sat in the canteen of the hospital on the phone with Yakov, drinking his third coffee before noon. He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Haruhi is still struggling to breathe sometimes,” Viktor said. “Tadashi is developing so much faster than she is. He could come home soon, but they just don't know with her.”

“And Yuuri?” Yakov asked.

“Physically, better. His overall physical health is doing much better, his blood pressure is back to normal and the surgery site healed well, but he's been really depressed about the twins still being in the hospital while he’s home. “I don't think I can do this, Yakov.”

“Do what?” Yakov asked.

“What kind of alpha would I be if I had to leave my family in this condition?” Viktor asked. He sighed as he took a sip of the coffee. “It's hard to say what's going to happen with them in 3 months, by time I leave for China. I haven't even practiced in over a month.”

“Do you want to withdraw?” Yakov asked. Viktor opened his mouth to speak when Yuuri ran around the corner, tears streaming down his face. Viktor dropped the phone and ran over to him.

“She stopped breathing,” Yuuri choked out as Viktor pulled him into his arms. They rushed back up to the NICU.

They had Haruhi on the ventilator again, while Tadashi was crying. Yuuri instinctively picked up his son and calmed him as they watched Haruhi’s oxygen levels rise slowly.

“He's hungry,” Yuuri said, sitting on the rocking chair and unbuttoning his shirt to feed him. Haruhi started crying, breaking Yuuri’s heart. He couldn't grab her and comfort her like he was supposed to. Viktor walked over to her and stroked her head with his thumb, calming her slightly. Yuuri rocked and burped Tadashi as the doctor came in.

“She's stabilized now,” Dr. Nakamura said. She removed the mask and pressed the stethoscope on her chest.

“How are they doing?” Yuuri asked as Tadashi yawned and rested his head on Yuuri’s chest.

“Tadashi is doing wonderful. In fact, I think he's ready to come home,” Dr. Nakamura said.

“Really?!” Yuuri said excitedly.

“Yes, but it's Haruhi I'm concerned about,” Dr. Nakamura said. “It seems Haruhi has developed a reactive airway disease.”

“What does that mean?” Viktor asked.

“It's very hard to tell at this age, but she wheezes when she breathes and sometimes, like just now, the muscles in her airway tighten and she can't get enough air. She's been responding well to asthma related treatments, but it's tough to say for sure if it's asthma or not,” Dr. Nakamura said.

“Will she be okay?” Yuuri asked.

“Children with asthma do go on to live full, eventful lives, but I know with you two being professional athletes, that may be a career path she can never follow,” Dr. Nakamura explained.

“What can we do for her now?” Yuuri asked.

“We'll monitor how she's breathing some more, take a look at what treatment she responds to, and create an action plan from there,” Dr. Nakamura explained. “Haruhi would be ready to go home once we get an action plan together. I'll give you four a moment.”

“It doesn't feel right to take him home while she stays here,” Yuuri said with a frown. Haruhi began to whine, Viktor picking her up.

“She's hungry,” Viktor said, giving Haruhi to Yuuri. Looking down at the 5 week old twins, Yuuri could easily tell who was stronger. While Yuuri wanted to have her home, he knew she had the best chance to develop at the hospital.

Viktor had his skin to skin time with Tadashi while Yuuri held Haruhi to his bare chest. He could hear the slight wheeze when she took a breath. He wanted to cry.

Was he that bad of an omega that he didn't even have the strength to keep his children healthy? If he didn't stress himself so much during finals week and the move, would they have been both healthy and born at term?

Yuuri’s mind began to swim with blame and guilt. He had done this to his daughter.

It was all his fault.

Viktor put Tadashi’s onesie on and swaddled him into his blanket, smiling and making faces at the baby while Yuuri softly ran his thumb across her head.

“We'll be back in the morning princess,” Yuuri kissed her softly and Viktor walked over, holding Tadashi in his carrier.

“You get some sleep and wake up even stronger than before solnyshko,” Viktor said, giving her a kiss.

Yuuri rode in the back of the car with Tadashi while Viktor drove to the onsen. They entered the onsen and were greeted by Yuuri’s family. Yuuri smiled and thanked them before heading up to put Tadashi down for bed. Viktor was taking Makkachin out for a quick walk while he did so.

Yuuri looked at Tadashi and smiled at his sleeping son. He looked over to Haruhi’s side of the room and slowly walked over to the crib. He picked up the small plush poodle and started crying. He sat on the floor and cried until Viktor and Makkachin came into the room and rushed to his side.

“Yuuri?” Viktor whispered as he sat next to him. Makkachin licked his tears away as he started to cry harder.

“It's all my fault!” Yuuri cried. “If I just did something, anything different, I'd still be pregnant! She wouldn't be struggling! It's all my fault Viktor!”

“Yuuri, it's not your fault,” Viktor pulled him into his arms as he cried. “There's nothing anyone could have done differently to stop you from giving birth when you did, there's nothing anyone could have done to stop Haruhi from having to fight this fight.”

“But I should've! She's my daughter, and it's my job to protect her from everything and I failed. I'm such a failure, Viktor! I can't even do what omegas are designed to do!” Yuuri cried.

“Yuuri, look at me, zoloste,” Viktor held his face in his hands as he tried to dry his tears.

“I'm the worst father,” Yuuri cried as he fell into Viktor’s chest. Viktor just held him and rocked him until Yuuri fell asleep.

Viktor carried him to their room before returning to the nursery to check on Tadashi. He was awake, gurgling in his crib as he looked at Viktor.

“Are you okay my little misha?” Viktor asked. His blue eyes looked up at him as he started to whimper. “Are you hungry?”

Viktor went in the mini fridge in the nursery and pulled out the milk Yuuri had pumped at the hospital earlier. He dropped the bottle in the warmer and picked up Tadashi, comforting him as he waited for the bottle to heat up.

He sat in the rocking chair and fed Tadashi. He sang a Russian lullaby to him and chuckled.

“You two are going to be so confused with all these different languages we keep talking to you in,” Viktor said. He put the infant on his shoulder and burped him, rocking him until he fell asleep.

“That's a good boy,” Viktor said, kissing his forehead and turning the mobile on before dimming the lights and retreating to their room. He pulled Yuuri into his chest and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations/Cultural Notes:  
> Blyad - Fuck  
> Solnyshko - Little Sun(lit) used as "my sunshine"  
> Misha - "Misha" was the name of the Russian bear mascot of the 1980 Olympics that also had an anime in the '80s called Koguma no Misha. I felt it fitting that this was Viktor's nickname for Tadashi, since Misha had ties to Russia, Japan, and the Olympics.
> 
> *SPOILERS BELOW FOR ANYONE WHO READS THE TRANSLATIONS BEFORE THE STORY*
> 
> Damn Jay, back at it again with the angst and drama! If you guys remember from an earlier chapter, I lost my niece who was born prematurely. While I will spare Viktor and Yuuri from the same heartbreak I felt, I wanted to use this story to talk about preterm birth, preeclampisa, and eventually postpartum depression, as these are things I watched my sister battle and I want to raise awareness for. Also to bitch about having asthma because my lungs decided to fuck up as I was writing this and I was bitter doing breathing treatments and writing this chapter. Shout out to all my asthmatics


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the delay in updates ^.^ a lot was going on with uni, work, and my study abroad trip coming up. One of my courses this semester is a writing course so I've been spending a lot of time and focus on those assignments but I'm on break right now so here's another chapter!
> 
> As always, Translations and what-not at the end, thank you for your support and I hope you enjoy~

The longer Haruhi stayed in the hospital, the worse Yuuri’s depression got. 

Over the next 4 weeks, Haruhi was going longer and longer without needing the ventilator, and she was putting on weight at a steady pace, but they were waiting for an action plan that worked to make sure she was breathing properly.

Viktor walked up the stairs with Makkachin after their run when he heard Tadashi crying and Yuuri’s frantic voice trying to calm him.

Viktor went into the nursery to find Yuuri sitting on the floor with him in his arms, his eyes red from crying as he tried to give Tadashi the pacifier.

“Yuuri,” Viktor sat next to him.

“He won't stop crying,” Yuuri sobbed. “I changed him, I fed him, I've been rocking him but he won't stop.”

“Did you burp him?” Viktor asked. Yuuri’s face paled as Viktor took their fussy son and bounced him while patting his back. Tadashi burped and let out a content gurgle.

“Oh my god, I'm such a bad father,” Yuuri started to cry harder.

“Yuuri, you're trying. It's okay, I forget to burp him sometimes too,” Viktor said as he rocked him to sleep.

“I can't do this,” Yuuri muttered before going into their room. Viktor sighed as he lied Tadashi down, turning on his mobile to keep him distracted until he dozed off the rest of the way.

“Yuuri,” Viktor came into their room to find him holding onto Makkachin as he cried.

“I can't do it,” Yuuri whispered. “I don't know why I thought I could be a parent. I can't. I don't know what I'm doing, and I can't do anything right.”

“No one knows what they're doing when they first become parents, we learn along the way,” Viktor said as he sat next to Yuuri. “Zoloste...I'm really worried about you.”

“Because I'm such a bad father?” Yuuri scoffed.

“You've been really depressed since you came home from hospital,” Viktor said. “I read that sometimes after pregnancy-”

“You're really surprised that I'm depressed?” Yuuri pulled away from Viktor. “Everything that had happened to us this past 2 months is a result of my incompetence as an omega! If I had just carried them to term-”

“Yuuri, listen to yourself!” Viktor snapped. “It's not your fault! It's no one's fault! The babies were born premature, it happened! It happens, Yuuri! Not because you're a bad omega, and not because you're a bad parent. Yuuri, you gave up everything for these two. I know skaters that wouldn't have hesitated to terminate the pregnancy as soon as they found out for the sake of their careers, but you? You put everything on hold to be their father. It didn't turn out the way any of us planned, but it happened, and we have to live with it! You are doing everything you can to care for Tadashi until Haruhi gets home, and you're doing amazing Yuuri.”

“What's wrong with me…” Yuuri collapsed into Viktor, crying his eyes out.

“It's hard Yuuri. It's going to be hard until she comes home to us. But it's going to be okay. I swear to you, Yuuri, everything is going to be okay,” Viktor whispered. “I'm sorry for yelling.”

“I'm sorry for...everything,” Yuuri said. Viktor shushed him.

“How about we go see our Haruhi?” Viktor asked. Yuuri perked up a bit.

“I'll get Tadashi’s bag ready,” Yuuri said. He gathered extra diapers, burp cloths, an extra set of clothes, and some bottles. Viktor picked up their sleeping son and loaded him into the carrier. He kissed Yuuri’s forehead as they made their way to the car. Yuuri locked the carseat in place and sat in the back, a protective arm over their son’s carseat.

Viktor drove to the hospital and they checked in at the NICU. To their surprise, Haruhi was in her incubator, pacifier in her mouth, fast asleep. The monitors were still connected to her, but the ventilator was nowhere in sight.

“She did so great last night,” the nurse said with a smile. Viktor and Yuuri perked up. “The doctor will be here soon, do you want to feed her in the meantime?”

“Yeah, Tadashi’s due to eat soon too,” Yuuri said. He took a seat on the rocking chair and unbuttoned his shirt, Viktor handing Yuuri Haruhi and then Tadashi.

“Viktor, Yuuri,” Dr. Nakamura came into the NICU cubicle and sat across from the younger couple. “We think Haruhi is ready to come home.”

“What?!” Yuuri said with a hopeful smile.

“We've found a treatment option that's been working for her. It's been 2 weeks since her last attack. It's still something we need to monitor closely, but I think it's something that we can monitor with her home,” Dr. Nakamura said.

“What do we have to do?” Viktor asked. Dr. Nakamura showed them a small machine with a mask attached to it.

“This is a nebulizer. It administers her medicine into a breathable mist, since she can't use an inhaler. You give her the white package once a day, and the red in emergencies, like if she's having an attack,” Dr. Nakamura explained. “I want to see both of them in my office next week to check their progress.”

“Thank you so much, for everything,” Yuuri said. As Viktor drove home, Yuuri sat in the back in between both twins. He smiled at them, both twins fast asleep. Yuuri and Viktor placed them in the same crib, the twins holding each other's hand as they took a picture.

**_v-nikiforov:_ ** _ home at last <3 _

* * *

Viktor foolishly hoped having both twins home would magically cure Yuuri’s depression, but of course it didn't.

Over the next week, Yuuri was more withdrawn. He wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep, and didn't really talk either. He would take care of the twins’ needs, neglecting his own, and sit in the rocking chair with a blank stare on his face as he watched over the sleeping infants.

Viktor finished making Yuuri’s tea when Mari stopped him.

“How is he?” Mari asked.

“Honestly? Worse,” Viktor sighed.

“I haven't seen him this bad since high school,” Mari sighed along with Viktor.

“What happened to him in high school?” Viktor asked.

“A lot all at once,” Mari said. “He had his first heat and missed the qualifiers for what was supposed to be his first international season. He was really beaten up about it and then his coach left him because he didn't want to deal with an omega skater. Icing on the cake was people at school found out he was an omega and started to bully him about it. An alpha even tried to…” Mari couldn't finish her sentence. “He was broken. He started to hurt himself, but we got him help. He found Celestino, moved to Detroit, and the rest is history. Ever since, he's battled depression and anxiety. I'm just really worried for him now.”

“What can I do to help him?” Viktor asked.

“What you're doing now is great,” Mari gestured to the tea, remembering how she would always make Yuuri tea when she tried to get him to talk about how he was feeling. “Just talk to him, listen to him, and make him know you love him. If you can, try to convince him to go back on his medicine. I know he stopped when he got pregnant, but I think he needs it now more than ever.”

“I'll try,” Viktor said. He took the tea up to Yuuri, who muttered out a thank you in Japanese, eyes unmoving from their careful watch over the twins. Viktor frowned as he pulled out his phone and did research on postpartum depression.

Later that night, Yuuri and Viktor watched as the twins slept in their cribs. Yuuri turned on the baby monitor as Viktor wrapped his arm around Yuuri.

“Let's sleep while we can,” Viktor said. Once in their room, Yuuri fell back onto the bed, releasing a content sigh.Viktor lied next to him, pulling him into a soft kiss. Viktor deepened the kiss a little and Yuuri pushed away. Viktor looked at him, slightly hurt.

“I'm really tired,” Yuuri said. He placed the baby monitor on the bedside table as he and Viktor got ready for bed. Viktor moved to cuddle Yuuri, but Yuuri turned his back to him, his eyes glued on the monitor. Viktor frowned as he moved to spoon him, not missing how Yuuri tensed and shied away from his touch. Viktor kissed the back of his neck like he always did before they went to sleep.

“Viktor, can we not do this tonight?” Yuuri said.

“I do that every night…” Viktor said sadly.

“I'm just not in the mood right now,” Yuuri said.

“What, to be touched?” Viktor scoffed.

“No, I'm not! So please stop,” Yuuri snapped. Viktor let go of him, getting out of bed. “Viktor...” He was already out of the room.

Yuuri let out a frustrated sigh as he grabbed the baby monitor and walked to the hall where Viktor locked himself in the bathroom with Makkachin.

_ “I don't know how to help him, Makka. I'm trying to be there for him like the websites say but he's pushing me away and it hurts,” _ Viktor said as he rubbed Makkachin’s head. Yuuri listened through the door, frowning when he heard Russian.

_ “My heart is breaking, for him and because of him,” _ Viktor said, a tear falling from his eye. Yuuri heard him sniffle and teared up. He did that to Viktor.

As Yuuri went to knock on the door, he heard a cough over the baby monitor. He took off to the nursery as the coughs intensified. The wheeze was there in her breathing as she struggled to take a breath. Yuuri loaded the medicine into the nebulizer, picking her up and placing the mask over her face before turning the machine on.

The once sleeping baby woke up and began crying loudly as Yuuri gave her the medicine.

“It's okay, sweetie, it's okay. Please stop crying, otou-san just needs to give you your medicine,” Yuuri said as he started crying. Between Haruhi’s cries and the hum of the machine, Tadashi started crying as well. Yuuri fell to the ground as he held Haruhi in his arms, bursting into tears as he tried to calm her and finish her medicine.

“I can't do this,” Yuuri sobbed as Viktor came into the room. He picked up Tadashi and rocked him back to sleep before sitting next to Yuuri, trying to help comfort Haruhi through her breathing treatment. Once she finished, Yuuri held her to his chest and rocked her, tearfully singing her back to sleep. Viktor put her back in the crib, helping Yuuri off the floor. He dried his tears as they made their way back to the room. Yuuri moved to bury himself under the covers, but Viktor grabbed his hand.

“Can we talk about this?” Viktor asked.

“I don't feel like talking,” Yuuri said. Viktor sat next to him and held his hand.

“Then just listen,” Viktor said. “I know you feel terrible right now, and that's okay. It doesn't make you a bad father to feel terrible, you're doing great with them. What's not okay is you keeping this to yourself and bottling it up until it all pours out like this. I'm here to listen, Yuuri. I'm your fiancé, that's my job. Please, just talk to me.”

“I don't know why I feel like this,” Yuuri faced Viktor, tears already flowing. “I was sad when I had to go home and they were still in the hospital, but then I just kept getting sadder even though they came home. It's like my brain is upset that they're here now, I want to be happy that they're home, but I haven't felt this bad since-”

“Since high school?” Viktor said. Yuuri looked up at him.

“How did you know that?” Yuuri asked.

“Mari told me,” Viktor said. “We’re all worried about you because we love you, zoloste. You haven't been sleeping or eating properly, and you're saying you can't feel happiness anymore. I think you have postpartum depression.”

“Are they going to take the babies away from us because of it?” Yuuri asked.

“No, not at all, love. It just means we should see a doctor and see what to do about this to get you better,” Viktor said. “Just know that I'm here for you, always, and I'll do anything you need me to do.”

“But you should be practicing, the Cup of China is a few months away,” Yuuri said. Viktor bit his lip, not sure if what he would say next would upset Yuuri further.

“Luybov moya, I think it's best for both of us if I skipped out on the Grand Prix this year,” Viktor said. “I know you wanted me to compete, and I will try to at Nationals, but I think it's more important that I was a father and fiancé than a figure skater right now.”

“But the fans will be so upset-” Yuuri started.

“My true fans will understand. I have a family now, and you three will take priority over everything,” Viktor kissed his forehead and pulled him into his arms. “Are you okay with me taking the Grand Prix off to help you with the twins?”

“Please,” Yuuri said tearfully. Viktor lied down with him, kissing his forehead and pulling him into his arms until they fell asleep.

* * *

 

Yuuri actually slept for the first time in weeks. Viktor awoke when he heard crying over the monitor, picking it up and quickly going to check on the twins before they woke up Yuuri. Tadashi was crying, the scent coming from the crib the answer as to why.

“Okay, let's clean you up before you wake your sister,” Viktor said, lifting his son and placing him on the changing table. He changed him and rocked him back to sleep, swaddling him before placing him back in the crib.

Viktor went into the hall and pulled out his phone, checking the world clock to make sure it was a decent time in Russia before calling Yakov.

“I'm going to announce to the press I'm withdrawing from the Grand Prix,” Viktor said. “I think it's more important that I'm here for my family right now.”

“That's a very responsible decision for you to make Viktor,” Yakov commented. “Are you going to retire or…”

“Hopefully I'll return at Nationals,” Viktor said. He heard Haruhi crying from the room. “Haru is crying, I've gotta go.”

Viktor walked back into the nursery to see the silver-haired 10 week old crying as she looked up at Viktor.

“Good morning, solnyshko. What’s wrong?” Viktor asked as he bounced her over to the changing table. He changed her diaper and blew raspberries on her stomach as he redressed her. Haruhi was still whimpering, so Viktor rocked her as he began to sing.

“ _Lyuli, lyuli, lyulen'ki, Gde vy, gde vy, gulen'ki? Priletayte na krovat', Nachinayte vorkovat'. Lyuli, lyuli, lyulen'ki, Prileteli gulen'ki. Seli v izgolov'itse -  Spi-ka na zdorov'itse. Stali guli vorkovat' - Stala docha zasypat'_ ,” Viktor sang as Haruhi fell asleep.

Yuuri watched from the doorway with a smile on his face. Viktor smiled at him as he laid Haruhi back down. 

“I heard her crying,” Yuuri said. “Everything okay?”

“She just needed to be changed,” Viktor said.

“They should eat soon,” Yuuri said. “I want to make sure they're on a schedule for when you start going to practice again.”

“You have enough pumped that I can take care of it zoloste. You should rest,” Viktor suggested. Yuuri hugged himself as he leaned against the doorframe, Viktor’s heart breaking with how small and fragile he looked.

Viktor crossed the room and wrapped his arm around Yuuri, leading him back to their room.  They lied down, Viktor pulling Yuuri into his chest as they dozed back off. 

Yuuri’s doctor urged him to go back on his medicine, assuring him that it wouldn’t affect the twins’ milk if he did. He also recommended that Yuuri saw his therapist at least every other week, but Yuuri’s unwillingness to leave the twins made that part hard. The first week of the medicine left Yuuri sleepy and emotionless, which worried Viktor severely, but Mari told him that it was normal and he would start to improve after the first week.

The cycle of caring for Yuuri and the twins took its toll on Viktor over the next few weeks, but watching Yuuri baby talk to Tadashi during his bath while Haruhi rested on his chest during her breathing treatment made everything worth it.

The twins fast asleep in their cribs, Yuuri leaned into Viktor and kissed his scruffy jawline. 

“You look cute like this,” Yuuri chuckled as he stroked the stubble that had grown on Viktor’s face. Viktor chuckled as he kissed Yuuri, the younger man laughing as his scruff tickled his face. “I feel like cooking today. Will you be okay up here with them?”

“Of course. Go ahead, zoloste,” Viktor said. With Yuuri occupied with lunch and the twins fast asleep, Viktor took the opportunity to do what he had been procrastinating; announcing his withdrawal from the Grand Prix.

**_v-nikiforov:_ ** _ with the early arrival of our twins, I am finding it hard to be a father, fiancé, and figure skater all at once. In order to be with my family, I am going to withdrawal from the Grand Prix series. I hope you all understand  <3 _

“Vitya~!” Yuuri called out from downstairs. “If the twins are still asleep come down for lunch!” 

Viktor smiled as he turned off notifications, grabbing the baby monitor before making his way downstairs.

* * *

 

Naturally, the skating community was wrecked that Viktor wouldn't be competing at the Grand Prix, but Viktor kept them satisfied with constant updates of the twins. At least twice a day he posted pictures of the twins or Yuuri with the twins. But it was when Yuuri posted a certain picture of Viktor that the internet exploded.

It was an innocent enough photo. Viktor, his hair messy from having just woken up, the twins on his chest fast asleep.

**_katsuyuu:_ ** _ The twins love sleeping on Papa’s chest  <3 @v-nikiforov #NikiforovTwins _

**_phichit+chu:_ ** _ holy shit Daddy alert _

**_christophegc:_ ** _ wow Viktor, I never thought I’d see the day you grew a beard _

**_viktorspoodles:_ ** _ KATSUKI SAMA HAS BLESSED US WITH OUR ICE DADDY LOOKING LIKE A DAD *praying hands* _

“It’s just facial hair,” Viktor said as he bounced Tadashi with one hand and scrolled through the comments with the other. Yuuri was on the floor in sit-up position, Haruhi resting against his knees and receiving kisses as he sat up, sending the baby into giggles.

“But you look hot,” Yuuri admitted. Viktor smirked.

“What do you like about it,  _ lyubov, _ ” Viktor let the Russian word roll off of his tongue in a seductive way, Yuuri blushing at his tone.

“Not in front of the kids!” Yuuri hissed as he finished the last set of sit-ups. He bought Haruhi to his face and showered her with kisses as he regained his breath. Viktor sat next to him, nuzzling his neck before placing a small kiss on his scent gland. Yuuri melted into his touch as Tadashi started to whine. 

“Oh Misha, is Papa being too much of an alpha again?” Yuuri cooed. Tadashi has a habit of getting upset if Viktor started to let off too many alpha pheromones, leading Viktor and Yuuri to believe he would most likely present as an alpha as well. “God help me if I have to live with two alphas.”

“Hey, you love me,” Viktor feigned insult from his comments as he cuddled Tadashi to calm him. Pacifiers in their mouths, Viktor and Yuuri lied them down for their 5 pm nap. Yuuri and Viktor watched over them, smiling as they slept and holding onto each other.

“I say we have at least 45 minutes before one of them needs to be changed,” Yuuri said. “Is that long enough for me to show you what I really like about your beard?”

“More than enough,” Viktor said as he picked up Yuuri and kissed down his neck as he carried him to their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say that I love the idea of Viktor with a beard omg. That bit of the fic was inspired by [this](https://narootos.tumblr.com/post/163541510396/viktor-a-morning-person-and-yuuri-not-so-much) fanart by narootos on tumblr. 
> 
> Translations:  
> Lyuli, lyuli, lyulen'ki...- A random Russian lullaby I came across [online](http://russmus.net/song/11257)


End file.
